


Getting Up, Giving In - Just Please Don't Give Up on Me

by Mystery_Name



Category: Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon 2012)
Genre: Angst, Carnage - Freeform, Goblin is a terrible father, Kissing, M/M, Parksborn, Peter DID tell Harry he was Spider-Man, Peter and Harry have major heart eyes for each other, Pining, Symbiotes - Freeform, before he gets captured, but Harry also has some emotional issues, its rough, retelling of the "Carnage episode", venom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22219450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystery_Name/pseuds/Mystery_Name
Summary: Peter took deep breath and blurted out before he bit off his own tongue, "I'mkindof-sortof-Spider-Man,"and winced. His fingers curled anxiously around the loop atop his backpack as he stared at his friend.Harry stared back at him blankly, blinked once, and leaned forward. "What?"<><><><>A retelling of the "Carnage" episode in season 2. A scenario in which Peter HAD told Harry he was Spider-Man before Goblin arrived, and how that information impacts their relationship.Also, this ficlet is full-on Parksborn. So, if you don't ship those lads, this might not be the fic for you.
Relationships: Harry Osborn/Peter Parker, Peter Parker/Harry Osborn
Comments: 34
Kudos: 250





	1. A Secret

**Author's Note:**

> WHOO! Who's ready for some Parksborn?
> 
> I am. I am ready for Parksborn. T.T
> 
> This ficlet is set in season 2, episode 8 "Carnage." It's a retelling of the episode and how different it could've gone if Peter actually told Harry that he was Spider-Man. And the amazing inclusion of a budding Parksborn, all nicely bundled with a bit of angst, pining, and daddy issues. :D (All the ingredients to cook up some Parksborn, right?)
> 
> Enjoy the mess that is one Peter Parker and Harry Osborn, followed with the exasperation of the team, and the all-around insanity and terribleness of Goblin.
> 
> (In case you still didn't realize, this is a Parksborn ficlet, so if you don't like the ship, then don't read. This is your warning – do not whine at me because its Parksborn or else I will combust into a pillar of fire and burn your hair.)

"Harry…. there's something I need to tell you."

Eight words.

Peter Parker, the infamous Spider-Man, former vigilante and current SHIELD agent - a hero who's fought lunatics and mercenaries and villains every other day like it was something as mundane as going out for groceries - a boy who's fought and worked with some of the greatest heroes on the planet, and all it took was eight simple words and he wanted to kick open the door and run for his life.

It was crazy how a single sentence sent him more into a fight-or-flight mode than facing down a gang of robbers, all with guns. He knew he wasn't in any _real_ danger – unless the solidity of his friendship with Harry was considered dangerous, in which case he was in a _lot_ of danger. Then again, he and Harry have been on shaky terms ever since the team started going to Midtown, and their fallout had been a long time coming. But that didn't mean it still didn't hurt.

Thankfully, for the sake of the brittle remains of their friendship, Peter was seat-belted into the limo and the doors were locked, so there was no way of escape. And he didn't let himself even _think_ about busting open the door with his hands and jumping into oncoming traffic, not just because he'd give Harry - and every driver on the road - a heart attack, but because he couldn't run from this anymore.

Just looking at Harry made Peter's fingers wring together in nervous guilt. The other boy was staring aimlessly out the window, head in hand, red-hair as neatly kept as ever, and looking so dejected and exhausted it made Peter's guilt wriggle and writhe like a fish pulled from the water. It was a frightened, panicked feeling because the very knowledge that _he_ had a hand in making Harry look that way made him want to flop and flail on the ground too.

Harry had seen the damage to the Oscorp building the night the Goblin had been born; he witnessed the horrifying acts of the villain as he'd been hunted by the _thing_ that had once been his father, but he knew nothing about the circumstances that led to Norman Osborn becoming the Green Goblin. He didn't know that Peter had been there every step of the way, always ready to intervene on the Osborn's behalf, or that Peter had been too deft and stupid to realize that Norman's been pulling the strings from the shadows since the beginning. And he didn't know that the serum that created the Goblin had bits of Peter's own DNA mixed into the mess.

Harry was in the dark about _everything_ and he didn't even know the half of it. Maybe it was a bit selfish, but Harry _needed_ to know the truth, so he understood why Peter was gone all the time and why Norman became the grueling monster he was. Peter wanted to believe it was because the prospect of Harry knowing would make it easier to protect him, but he couldn't hide the fact that the true reason was because he wanted to stop _finally_ tip-toeing around his best friend in favor of keeping his masked life a secret.

But his chance for a peaceful confession was gone, because Harry _hated_ Spider-Man. Hated him with a burning passion. Blamed the existence of the Goblin _on_ Spider-Man, so how could Peter tell his best friend that they were one and the same?

He wanted to tell him. Wanted to tell him _so badly_. It sounded both relieving and terrifying, and it sent his heart pumping like an out of control water-pump just thinking about it. How would Harry possibly react to the news? He'd be furious, for sure. Angry. Hurt. He'd hate Peter, and they'd never be friends again, because Peter ruined his life.

But it was too late to turn back. He already uttered those horrifying eight words and Harry was looking at him now, blue eyes trodden and sad, and such a pretty color that Peter's heart ached. Harry must've noticed how anxious Peter was, because he sat up straighter, eyebrows coming together.

"Hey. You okay, Pete?"

"I – I need to tell you something," Peter repeated dumbly, rubbing his fingers against his palms. The triggers to his old web-shooters would've been there if he still wore them, and the bare feel of his skin made him miss them even more. "But it can only be between you and me, okay?" he continued in a rush, "No one else can know this. Do you promise? You've got to promise first."

By now Harry was sitting up straighter in his seat. The glum countenance he'd been wearing was gone and replaced with something as confused as it was curious, with a gentle touch of concern that made Peter's chest swell. Even while mad at him, Harry still cared.

"Oh, uh – sure. Yeah, I won't tell anyone. I promise."

Peter glanced at the limo driver through the open window that separated him from his tenants, and Harry pushed a button on his side-door so a dark panel slid shut, effectively separating them.

"You sure there aren't any microphones or - or cameras in here or-"

" _Pete_ ," Peter slowly looked up from where he'd bent over the leather seats, fingers stopping their search through the crevices. "No one is listening," Harry assured him firmly, "What is it?"

Peter took a deep breath, sitting back against his seat, legs bouncing and fingers tapping against his thighs in nervous agitation. The backpack at his feet seemed to lean more heavily against his leg, and he wondered if the air-conditioner had been turned on or if he'd simply gone into a cold sweat. Gosh, he felt as though he was preparing for a fight or something. Maybe he was.

"Okay, this is going to sound completely, 100% crazy, but I promise I'm not lying. Just…just try to keep an open mind and _let me_ explain before you start judging me," _or hating me,_ he added silently.

"Uh…okay," Harry said, eyes roaming over Peter as if picking up on all his silent tells. His eyes widened suddenly, as if a thought came to mind, and he leaned forward, "What are you, like…gay, or something? Cause if you are, that's fine, Pete. I'm not going to hate you over it or anything. I mean, you already know _I'm_ bisexual, so I really don't have a problem with-"

"What? No, no," Peter shook his head rapidly, cutting through the air with his hands, "That's not it. I actually think I'm bisexual too, if I'm being honest."

"Really?" Harry's eyebrows shot up and he grinned, "Dude, that's awesome! Does anyone else know?"

"Thanks," Peter couldn't help but grin back, "Aunt May already knows, and I'm pretty sure MJ suspects, so I'm planning on telling her soon. I've been meaning to tell you too, but – wait, no, this isn't what I wanted to talk to you about," he said in frustration, making 'stop' gestures with his hands, "This is different, Harry."

"Oh," Harry sat back, "Okay, what _did_ you want to talk about then?"

Peter took another deep breath, looked around one more time to make sure they were truly alone, and blurted before he bit off his own tongue, "I'mkindof-sortof-Spider-Man,"and winced, heart pounding so loudly in his ears he was almost positive Harry could hear it too. His fingers curled anxiously around the loop atop his backpack as he stared at his friend.

Harry stared back at him blankly, blinked once, and leaned forward. "What?"

"I'm…Spider-Man," Peter repeated, forcing himself to speak slower. "I know it sounds really crazy, but it's true, and I know you said you hated Spider-Man, but I feel like you just really need to know, and because I fought your dad – er, well, the Goblin – this morning, and I think he's coming after you, and I need to make sure you're okay."

Harry was still staring at him like he was trying to absorb all this new information. Out of everything though, he seemed to only register the first bit and repeated quietly, "You – _you're_ Spider-Man?"

His voice was skeptical, but at least he didn't laugh. Peter didn't think he could take it if Harry downright laughed at the idea and told Peter to stop joking with him. He probably would've panicked and passed it off as a joke too.

"Yes," Peter said, "I dress in tights every day and I fight criminals and bad guys. And I'd like to _repeat_ that I think your dad is coming after you and we seriously need to get you somewhere safe, and I know you don't like Spider-Man, but please believe me when I say that I never meant for your dad to end up like this."

Harry swiped his hands through the air, as if trying to chop Peter's words into tinier, more digestible pieces. "Okay, whoa, _whoa_ – you can't just _say_ something like that and just –" he took a deep breath, running a hand through his hair, mussing it a little, "Where's your proof? If you're claiming to be Spider-Man, I need, I don't know, _confirmation_. Evidence. Proof. Anything."

Peter nodded quickly, rubbing his thighs in thought. Yeah, should've expected that. Made sense. He pulled his backpack onto his lap, unzipped it, and leaned it toward Harry so he could peek inside.

"Okay," said Harry, unimpressed, "It's a costume."

Peter brought his wrists up, showing Harry the bare skin, before he pushed a button and his web-shooters morphed out of thin air, fading out of camouflage mode. This time Harry gave a surprised gasp, mouth falling open, before he leaned forward with curiosity. To confirm any more suspicions, Peter flexed his wrist and pushed his middle and index fingers down to his palm so a string of webs hit the door.

"And just so you _really_ believe me," Peter held out his hand, "Give me your hand."

Harry hesitated, before slowly doing so. As soon as their hands touched, Peter fused his skin to Harry, and the boys eyes went wide at the sensation. He lifted his hand, not even gripping, and Peter's followed his up. He shook it and the hand remained firmly fixed to his skin.

After a moment, Peter unstuck and dropped his hand, but Harry's remained frozen in the air.

"You…you really _are_ Spider-Man?" He whispered.

Peter nodded again and quickly yanked the string of webs from the door and stuffed them into his backpack, if just to buy himself time from Harry's reaction. Besides, he didn't need _that_ little piece of evidence lying around.

"Yeah, I am."

Then, slowly, Peter watched as the information soaked into Harry's skin, and his shoulders dropped dolefully when Harry's face darkened. " _You_ are Spider-Man," he repeated, this time with more of a growl.

"Okay, I know you're probably pissed, but first we've got to," Peter's spider-sense buzzed, crackling across his brain and spine like lightning, and quicker than what should've been possible for a normal human, he unclipped his seatbelt and threw himself over Harry, forcing them both down, "Get down!"

Milliseconds later, the limo squealed as they suddenly began swerving, the tires screeching against the pavement as they spun and lurched. To Peter's relief and surprise, they didn't roll over, but he had a niggling suspicion that whoever had caused the limo to veer off hadn't meant to cause them harm.

Peter unclipped Harry's seatbelt and he slumped slightly, eyes wide and stunned as he used Peter's arms to brace himself. They were both kneeling on the floor of the limo when a spine-tingling _CRUNCH_ ripped through the metal. They looked up in horror as a pair of monstrously clawed hands dug into the roof of the limo and pried open the top as easily as popping open a soda can.

"Goblin," Peter said at the same time Harry gasped, " _Dad_?"

Goblin's large green face turned upward into an appalling grin, the sides of his lips reaching too far up his leathery cheeks to be natural, as his yellow eyes narrowed in a pleased way.

"Gentlemen," he greeted, flashing his teeth, with a deep odious voice that sent unhappy shivers down Peter's spine. Was it just him or was Goblin looking at him rather funny?

Peter didn't give himself the chance to figure it out. Goblin leaned down, hand out as if to grab them, and Peter acted.

"Run!" he shouted, grabbing the collar of Harry's shirt as he kicked the door open, and pulled them onto the street. He switched his grip to Harry's arm as their feet hit the pavement and they turned for the closest route of escape. Harry stumbled slightly, still looking shocked, and Peter stabilized him, pushing him in any direction that _wasn't_ toward the hulking green figure crouched on the limo. Goblin straightened slightly, still perched onto the vehicle roof, but watched them go almost as if amused.

Peter was sprinting behind Harry as they beat down the sidewalk before his thoughts caught up to him and he gasped, jerking to a stop. He turned back toward the limo, gasping, "My costume."

His eyes zeroed in on the backpack, where it was slumped against the limo floor. He could almost imagine a red spandex sleeve unzipping the bag and pointing an accusatory finger at him.

" _Whoo-hoo_ ," Spider-Man's obnoxious voice rang in his head, " _Petey. Don't catch a cold crime-fighting without me!"_

Peter withered, glaring at the backpack and his own imagination. "Brilliant, Pete."

He noticed Goblin staring at him. He still hadn't moved from the car and was still holding the crumpled metal top in his hands. Gosh, it probably looked like Peter was staring at _him_. Oof – maybe Goblin didn't notice.

He didn't feel very confident when Goblin's grin grew.

Well, there was no chance going back and getting it, and as much as it grated on Peter's nerves, he unhappily spun on his heels and sprinted after Harry, who was still making a mad dash down the street – he probably hadn't even noticed that Peter stopped. Then again, the abrupt and loud hum of Goblin's glider firing up and flying after them was more than enough motivation to get anyone hot-footing it away, superhero or not.

Likely hearing the glider approaching, in a burst of panic, Harry lurched to the side, running into the nearest alleyway. Peter inwardly groaned. ' _C'mon, Harry, we've watched enough cheesy monster movies to know you NEVER run down the deserted alleyway.'_

But, regardless, Peter followed him in. Deserted alleyway or not, he wasn't going to abandon Harry to the likes of the _Goblin_.

He found Harry pressed up against the wall, breathing hard. The other boy immediately slouched in relief when Peter stopped next to him, so maybe he _had_ noticed that Peter fell behind. With a moment to breathe, Peter peered around the corner. Goblin was up and chasing them now and would be upon them in seconds if they didn't move.

"C'mon backup, do your backup thing," Peter grumbled, glancing around the emptying street nervously. Most people knew the drill by now, and the moment Goblin had been spotted, civilians hurried off the streets to avoid the ensuing battle. Tourists who were new to the system of New York took up precious seconds shrieking or pointing at the flying villain, but it didn't take them long to follow in the footsteps of the cities natives.

Peter only wished he and Harry could disappear into the crowds, but that would put a lot of innocent people at risk. Goblin didn't care who he hurt in his attempts to get what he wanted.

A shadow fell over them as Goblin hovered in the air, tall and looming and as hideous as ever. Instinctively, Peter stepped in front of Harry, one hand out to keep his friend out of the line of fire. Thankfully, neither he nor Goblin had the time to act when a bright streak of light exploded against the wall next to Goblin, effectively drawing both their attention.

Peter nearly sagged in relief as the team came sprinting down the street.

"Hey," Powerman shouted, grabbing a newspaper stand and hurling it at Goblin, "Get away from Pet – uh, from that random kid whom we do _not_ know personally."

Peter blanched and refrained from face-palming. Way to be suspicious, Luke.

"Yeah," Nova continued eagerly, "that random, defenseless, and wimpy kid!"

Peter scowled, glaring at the both of them, " _Hey_ , you had me at random!" Most of it was drowned out by the next Nova blast, which Peter was actually grateful for. Didn't need to add any more gas to that burning dumpster fire of a save.

Remind him to talk to Director Fury about secret identity lessons and how to _not_ be suspicious about it. He's had a good year or two to get a basic system down for himself, but the team had been picked up by SHIELD not long after they'd gotten their powers, if what they'd told him was correct, so they probably weren't used to keeping their identities secret.

Thankfully, Goblin looked more irritated than suspicious and switched his attention toward the team instead of him and Harry. Peter sighed, his anxiety and tension easing enough to allow him to breathe. Good, the team had been training harder than ever so they could take on the Goblin. At the _very least_ , it should buy him some time to get Harry somewhere safe before making his way back to the limo to fetch his costume.

Peter grabbed Harry's wrist, taking a single step to get them moving again, when a flash of movement made him stop. Goblin wasn't even diving in for a real fight, instead he flung several green orbs at the team, which instantly expanded into large, green bubbles. It was fast and unexpected, the first one enveloped White Tiger, then Powerman and Iron Fist, and finally Nova, despite his last-minute attempt to veer out of the line of fire with a surprised yelp.

They swiped and punched at the bubbles, but whatever they were made out of must've been some strong stuff. Not even Powerman seemed able to punch through it right away, and Tiger's claws had little effect.

Peter cursed and pulled Harry down the alley, "Come on!"

They still had a few seconds, at least, to gain some ground. Goblin would probably hang there for a moment or two to make sure the team was properly stuck before pursuing them again. But it was all too soon that Peter picked up the whirring gears and hum of an engine – thank goodness for enhanced senses.

They turned a corner, Harry shouting, "This way!" only to stop dead. The alleyway cut off by a brick wall, and their only other escape was blocked by a large fence with a spool of barbed wire curling the top, on the other side a couple of large delivery trucks were neatly parked. Harry glanced around desperately, taking a defeated step toward the wall, then stopping near the fence, curling his fingers around the metal loops and tugging, as if to pry them apart.

"There's got to be a way out!" he cried desperately.

Peter didn't stop, nor hesitate, as he ran up to the wall, jumped onto the bricks, grabbed the iron ladder connected to the fire-escape, and yanked it down. Harry gaped at him, eyes wide, as if he'd completely forgotten the conversation they'd been having in the limo.

Under normal circumstances, the look on his friend's face might've made Peter laugh, but the sound of Goblin's glider was getting closer and he could feel their time slipping out of their hands.

"Come on, up here," Peter said, and waited until Harry was climbing up the ladder, still dumbstruck, before following him up. They didn't climb to the very top of the building but stopped on the first landing of the fire escape to climb over the fence and onto the delivery trucks. Once again, Peter waited until Harry was over first before following in suit.

By the time he was climbing off the truck though, Harry was standing frozen just outside the open street, staring up hopelessly as Goblin descended, blocking off their final escape.

"Uh-oh," Peter breathed, stopping next to him.

Frick, frick, frick – what was he supposed to do _now_? There was no way Peter was going to let Goblin take Harry – not this time. But he didn't know how to do that without throwing his identity on the ground while he was at it. If he threw a punch hard enough to dent a car, or did a fluid back-spring off the wall, it'd be the same as standing in front of Goblin in his costume and yanking his mask off, proclaiming, " _Yep! I'm Spider-Man! Deal with it_."

Peter cared for Harry – cared for him _deeply –_ maybe so much that it scared him a little, but he still needed to keep Aunt May, MJ, and _everyone_ else he knew, safe.

Maybe Harry noticed too. He glanced between Goblin's grinning face and Peter's tensed stance, and his eyes set in hard determination. The same look he got when he set his mind to something and _no one_ could talk him out of it. He grabbed Peter's shoulders, pulling him back.

"Stay back, Pete. I got this." It sounded a bit too tense to be friendly, but not necessarily hard or angry, so Harry was still probably thrown in the loop with the news of Peter's "hobbies." But he was making the choice for Peter. He wasn't going to allow Peter to sacrifice his identity to the Goblin.

It made something in Peter's throat clog and choke, forcing him to swallow thickly just to get around it. And yet, oddly, a flush of warmth bloomed in his chest. Whatever the problems they were having, Harry wasn't going to let him throw his identity away.

But his awe and affection was doused quickly enough when Harry stood before the Goblin, back straight, as the green monster jumped off his glider and landed on the ground with a loud thud that nearly cracked the cement.

It amazed Peter how different they were in size. Harry looked positively _tiny_ compared to Goblin's wide, threatening girth and height. He barely made it to the middle of Goblin's torso and was so much thinner, he looked like a twig standing next to an oak tree.

Still, Harry's voice was strong and forceful when he said, "Leave him out of this, dad," sweeping an arm back to gesture to Peter, "It's _me_ you want."

Peter's heart seized in panic as Goblin's large hand fell on Harry's shoulder, his yellow eyes bright and his grin feral and amused. Peter took a step forward, preparing to put himself between Harry and Goblin, terrified of the repercussions that might come later.

For a frozen second, Goblin looked down at his son. Then he said, " _Oddly_ " and promptly threw Harry to the side, right into a group of trashcans and garbage. Harry landed in the mess with a shout and a grunt, and jerked up, searching for Peter who was still cornered by the delivery trucks.

Peter backed up, a new panic seizing his heart as Goblin stalked forward. He was used to seeing that horrendous face behind the lenses of his mask, and he felt terrified and vulnerable to see it as Peter Parker.

He withdrew until his back was pressed to the front of the truck and suddenly he had no more room to move. "Okay," he said nervously, "This is creepy. Even for _you_."

Goblin didn't stop till he was right in front of him, and it was _painfully_ obvious how much taller Goblin was face to face. There was no climbing the walls for higher ground, or swinging up and down for better vantage points for attack. Here, Peter was forced to look up and get the full, terrifying force of the Goblin, with the sharp edges of his armor, the bulging intimidation of his stature, large claws that had ripped the very mortar from buildings, feet that had pinned him to the ground on more than one occasion, strength that had threatened to break him a thousand different ways, and a look so cruel and insane it sent Peter's spider-sense packing – no backup, no powers, and no way out. Just a small teenage boy against a colossal of a person.

"Peter Parker," Goblin's voice rumbled, bracketing him from all sides like a cage, and Peter shuddered, "I want _you_."

Those same large hands fell on Peter's shoulders, almost gently. Like a father prepared to invoke his son with a bit of wisdom. Uncle Ben had done the same to him before, marking it as an affectionate touch. Than his spider-sense flashed, reminding him that this was _not_ the same as Uncle Ben, and a powerful blast of electricity coursed through his body. He shouted, knees buckling. Goblin's hands kept him up for a few more seconds, allowing the electricity to run a thorough course, before letting go and Peter slumped to the ground.

He was already unconscious by the time he hit the cement.


	2. The Prodigal Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The son I've always wanted," Goblin confirmed, "Harry and I share a few recessive genes, but nothing more. You're smarter, more driven, and as a wimpy, defenseless kid. You'll appreciate power. You can be a greater creation than the late, great Spider-Man!"
> 
> Peter tried not to choke on his own tongue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2, here we go! :D

When Peter woke up, the circumstances were less than ideal.

His body ached and pinched from the meticulous beat down Goblins electric gloves gave his nervous system; every joint creaked and stiffened, but it wasn't the worst electrocution he's endured. In fact, it was quite tame compared to what Electro normally dished out – Peter didn't even have an electric burn as far as he could feel, which meant Goblin must've been holding back the voltage so he didn't hurt him.

Peter still groaned as he gradually floated back to consciousness. He blinked several times before he realized the green hue cast over the room was on _purpose_ and not a trick of his eyes. It was gaudy in a villain-esque type way, but at least Gobby was consistent in his color scheme.

The second thing he noticed was that he was completely immobilized – which probably should've been higher up on his priority list, and definitely over Goblin's favoritism toward the color green. He grunted and pulled at the thick metal clamps pinning him to the slanted table, but even with his super strength, they were remarkably sturdy.

Not that he couldn't bust out of them right there. If he just put a little more strength into it they'd break off easy enough, but across the room, Goblin's immense shoulders walked between shelves of chemical vials and equipment, and he'd probably notice if _Puny Parker_ crushed a metal table with his bare hands. It didn't look like Goblin noticed he was awake yet though, so that gave him some time to gather his bearings.

He didn't recognize the room he was in. It was all lowlights and dark shadows, most of the light coming from the green-hued lights illuminated from panels in the wall, and the hexagon-shaped screens taking up an entire section of the room. An expanse of equipment was placed neatly around the room too, from the microscopes and flasks organized on the tables, to the smooth-running generator and engines stacked in the corner. For all his love of violence and chaos, the Goblin sure had lab safety down.

It took Goblin only a few minutes to notice that Peter was awake and struggling, and quickly changed direction so he was walking toward him.

"Ah," Peter heard him say, that hair-raising voice booming against the walls like a mini-bomb as his arms exploded into a gesture, "Welcome home, son."

Peter pressed himself into the table as if that might add more distance between them. Despite running the calming-techniques Danny has been teaching him through his head, his heart rate spiked with every step Goblin took.

"What do you want?" he asked, not needing to fake his nervousness. He didn't need to pretend when he was literally shaking his shoes. Nothing good ever came with spending time with the Goblin – Peter could only imagine the things Goblin would do if he realized he had Spider-Man pinned down and not just Peter Parker.

"Let me go!" Peter tugged against the clamps again, pulling himself up as much as he could, before Goblins words sank in and he slid back down, staring at him in bewilderment, "Wait, did…did you just say _son?"_

"The son I've always wanted," Goblin confirmed, coming to a stop next Peter – he was so frigging _huge -_ "Harry and I share a few recessive genes, but nothing more," he dropped the tools he was carrying on the mobile-table nearby, continuing with seeping praise, "You're smarter, more _driven_ , and as a wimpy, defenseless kid," Peter resisted the urge to glower, "you'll _appreciate_ power. You can be a greater creation than the late, great Spider-Man!"

Peter tried not to choke on his own tongue. _Don't be suspicious. Don't be suspicious. Don't be suspicious._ When Goblin turned to face him, Peter didn't think he understood the irony in what he just said, but he still felt the insistent need to tug against the clamps because that hit a little _too_ close to home. His spider-sense was a spasmodic jerk up and down his spine and over his skull, but he didn't need it to know that something bad was about to happen. He could feel it in the air. See it in the all-too-creepy way Goblin kept looking at him.

Peter warred with himself, wondering if he should just endure whatever Goblin was planning, or throw all caution to the wind and fight his way out – alter ego? Never heard of it.

But while every inch of his body was pleading with him to get the heck out of there, the roots of Peter's fears kept him planted on the table. Aunt May would never be safe. Neither would MJ. Goblin would know where to go to find them and it'd be all his fault; it was bad enough that Harry was involved; Peter couldn't handle Aunt May and Mary Jane getting caught up in too. Besides, Goblin's made no positive indications that he knew Peter's secret, so perhaps he should just wait until SHIELD tracked him down before he did anything rash.

But whatever he was going to do, he needed to do it fast. Goblin turned around again, now brandishing an injection gun, and Peter's stomach dropped. His spider-sense fired to def-con 2 and he leaned as far away from the needle as he could manage.

_What am I supposed to do? What am I supposed to do? What am I supposed to do?_

Goblin made a small chuckle as he positioned the hollow-point of the gun against the crook of Peter's arm. Peter clenched his fist, as good as that did him, and felt a spasm of fear hit his chest when the needle sank into his skin. He grunted something between a wheeze and whimper as the writhing black fluid inside the tube was pushed into his bloodstream. The injection gun softly pulled away afterward and Peter's panic heightened.

"W-what did you just put in me?" He demanded, hysteria slipping seamlessly through his voice, "What am I going to turn into?"

 _Spider-Goblin?_ _The human spider?_ _A duck?!_ The outcomes were almost limitless given how much crazy was bouncing around in Goblin's skull.

He didn't get the opportunity to delve into any more ideas. A sharp, tingling sensation was growing from the injection point, sweeping up his arm like he was a human pin cushion and someone was sticking thousands of little needles into his pores. Through the veins in his arm, he could see a sweep of black riding his bloodstream, standing out against his skin like spilled ink on paper, as it disappeared up his sleeves in seconds – he could feel something moving beneath his skin, pushing against the tissue layer and probing around in his body. The prickling sensation quickly escalated into something searing hot that left his insides to boil, as if Goblin has injected magma into his blood.

It was only getting worse too, and Peter rapidly found himself crying out, thrashing against the clamps, but unable to string enough conscious thought together to pull hard enough for an escape. The sensation infected the rest of his body, crawling up his throat to get to his brain, down his esophagus to fill his lungs and poison his heart. It ate him up inch by inch, blood-cell by blood cell, as thin black strands began seeping out of his pores and wrapping around his body like a cocoon. He almost didn't hear it when Goblin chuckled and answered Peter's long-forgotten question, "Just an old family recipe."

The tendrils crawled their way his body, covering his face despite the way he recoiled from it, and if it were possible the pain only grew from there. As the dark mass enveloped him, he was lost a vastness of agony and murky substance. The black film over his eyes faded into clarity and he could see again, but it was with a painstaking start that he realized it was through the eyes of another. Red veins sprouted over the black goop encasing him and exploding into pockets of crimson that seeped and merged with the black. Spikes shot out of his arching body, before sliding seamlessly back in.

He could feel something moving with him. Something different. Something _alive_. It was a movement over his body he remembered all too well from when Venom had controlled of him; he could feel its presence pressing up against his mind like an unwanted thought, getting stronger and stronger, whispering suggestions and opinions into his ears. His pain became Its pain; the mask over his face slip into jagged teeth as his screams evolved into hair raising shrieks as they passed through the symbiotes vocals.

To the side, Goblin was watching with a mixture of intrigue and surprise. Despite the many sensations pulsing through Peter's limbs, he felt a flare of anger. Had Goblin _not_ expected this? Had he just shoved some cocktail of chemicals and spliced DNA into his body to see what would happen?

The shrieking got louder in his anger and with the symbiote adding its strength to his limbs, their arms burst free from the table. They quickly tore the rest of the clamps away, falling from the slanted table and onto crouched feet when they hit the floor. Riding along the painstaking torment an overwhelming sense of energy and anxiety swept through them, and along with it an overpowering urge to find somewhere _safe_. But they had no idea where to _look._ So, they surged forward on a whim, shrieking and screaming. They ran into a cupboard of chemicals, knocking shelves off and crushing vials with the tendrils growing from their back, whipped around and attacking anything nearby. Turning, they jumped, seeking higher ground. Distance was their friend and height would be their sanctuary. But the screens they jumped on were not stable enough and broke under their weight. The screen crashed to the floor with them, but they were back on their feet within seconds.

Something big was watching them. A giant green creature. They recognized it; it had hurt them. So they will _hurt it back._ Anger, pain, confusion – a cluster of emotions that spurred them forward. Goblin was the reason this was happening. He was the reason their skin was on fire and their body flailed with agony. They would make him feel the pain they were feeling. They would skin him alive and devour his organs; listen to his screams as he listened to theirs now.

But Goblin was fast and dodged their attack, grunting in surprise, "Whoa," he said, and his grin was back. That maniacal curve of his lips as though something _pleased_ him. He thrust his hand out, zapping them with electricity and making the pain so much worse. "OBEY SYMBIOTE!"

They stopped. Goblin was strong and he could still hurt them. They were still angry, and they thirsted for something to sink their claws into, but there was a strange urge to listen to this creature too. Something about the Goblin that had them sitting up in attention. Unsure if they approved of this feeling or not, they crouched low, hissing; observing.

"Perfect," Goblin exclaimed, eyes glinting, "Look at the absolute carnage you've wrought! I –" he paused with a thoughtful hum, "Carnage. I _like_ it!"

A red flash from the fallen screen pulled Goblin's attention to the ground, where a news channel was rolling footage of a red and blue hero climbing out of a mound of debris - Spider-Man. It was Spider-Man. _They_ had been Spider-Man. A team of other brightly dressed people were helped him out of the fallen building – a building that had nearly crushed Host this morning.

Goblin growled, clenching in fists in fury. "Still alive? _No!"_

He crushed the screen under his foot and stared down at Carnage with a new fire in his eyes, "Find him," he commanded, " _Rip him to shreds_ , bring me Spider-Man's bloody carcass, _then_ you can be part of the family."

A thrill of excitement raced up their spine. Their desire to move, fight, and kill throbbed in every one of their limbs and they screeched more eagerly, turning to seek a way out of the room to begin their hunt. They couldn't kill Spider-Man, of course, that would mean killing Peter Parker. The Host. The symbiote needed their Host. They like their Host.

But maybe they could find someone else.

Far beneath the squirming mess of the symbiote, Peter felt himself jerk back to reality, " _No!"_ he cried, fighting against it, forcing himself to pull away from the symbiotes urges. The pain that exploded over his limbs made everything go white and he was pulled more tightly within the symbiotes grasp – a fish hooked to a line. Whatever this symbiote was, it wasn't like Venom. Peter had been able to break free of Venom. This – whatever this symbiote was - was stronger and far more determined. It pulled him back in easily as two long tendrils burst from their back and they jumped, leaping from the wall, running along the rafters, before jumping through the broken stained-glass window near the top of the ceiling.

The impact of the wind hit them like a rushing car, but it spurred them on. They leaped into the open air with high screeches of delight planted among their shrieks as they swung from building to building. The streets below were overrun with people. So many bodies unaware of what was soaring above them. It tingled through their body with sadistic delighted glee, but they wouldn't descend among them – not yet. Goblin was still dangerous, and he had things that could hurt them, but he also understood their desire for blood. Their lust for a fight. He had sent them out there to hunt.

So, they would listen…for now. They needed to find someone to bring to Goblin because it couldn't be their Host.

But Goblin had a son. And Host liked the son too, which appealed to the symbiote. Perhaps both would be happy if they took Harry Osborn instead.

Peter squirmed again, struggling a second time against the symbiote's control. He argued, telling it not to go after Harry, but the symbiote could tell how much Host cared for Goblin's child. Host cared for Harry very much and it would calm Host to know that Harry was safe.

So, the symbiote shushed him. They would bring Harry Osborn back with them. It was decided.

They switched direction, heading toward the Oscorp tower. The burn in their limbs was a growing itch in the back of their head – an itch only satisfied through action. They longed for something to sink their teeth into. They were _hungry._ So, when the building came into view and a group of people were already there waiting, they trilled excitably. But first, they zeroed in on the red-haired boy that they recognized from Host's memories.

Harry was surrounded by others; SHIELD Agents, all holding weapons. They would have to go first.

They wouldn't give them the opportunity to fight back either. They didn't hesitate as they broke through the glass and wrapped a long tendril around one of the room's support pillars, pulling it down. A large cloud of dust resulted in the destruction, and with it they used the cover to take out the agents. It yearned to thrust its claws into their chests, rip their throats out, and show them how _strong_ they were. But Host was fighting extra hard against it. The symbiote relented, _this_ time.

They incapacitated the agents quickly until the only one left was a man with one eye, who they lifted off the ground. Despite this, the man shot at them and with a screech, they threw the man across the room where he hit the wall on the far side with enough force to crack the drywall. The man was out cold.

"That is _not_ Venom," one of the superheroes said – Powerman, it was – and the rest of the team stepped in front of Harry when Their eyes narrowed on him.

"That is a symbiote," Harry said, blue eyes peeping over their shoulders, "But –" those eyes widened in horror, " _No,_ Pete!"

The symbiote trilled in agreement. That's right. Harry knew who they were. Knew who Host was. Harry was a good human and would make Goblin happy and would make Host happy too. The symbiote preened, knowing it had made a good choice.

But the rest of the team was standing in the way.

Several tendrils whipped from their skin, going for the team, but was blocked by a sturdy wooden table thrown to the side for cover. It broke easily enough under Their strength, but it gave White Tiger the time to push Harry to the side, just as the razor-sharp tips reached them.

They lurched forward, jumping side-to-side, before lunging to grab Harry again. White Tiger pushed _Their_ Harry once more, this time into the waiting arms of Iron Fist, and flipped out of the way as tendrils pierced the ground she'd been standing on.

They landed with a low, screeching hiss, but jerked to the side when Powerman came at their left and used the tendrils to lift themselves into the air. Heights were usually safe, but Nova was up there with them, and They had to knock him in the shoulder when he tried to grab them.

They shoved Nova into the wall, and when they let go he slid to the ground with a grunting ' _oomph_.'

Dropping from the ceiling, They went after Iron Fist this time. Obviously, They weren't going to let him take Harry.

Harry was _Theirs._

Although, much to Their chagrin, Iron Fist dodged each attack and managed to land a hard kick to Their face, and they stumbled back with a growl. Regardless, They regained their footing and used their claws to lurch forward, right on top of the monk. They tackled him before the teen had a moment dodged and went straight for his chest.

To their surprise, Iron Fists smiled, as if he expected it, and his fist illuminated in gold. He punched Them square in the chest, sending them back into the air. Instead of falling though, several large strands grew out of their body and latched onto the walls, ceiling, and floor, suspending Them over the ground so they could look their battlefield over again. The team was proving harder to take down than They thought.

"This Venom indeed seems different," Iron Fist commented, his expression becoming more uneasy.

To the side, Powerman was sprinting up the stairs leading to the next landing, which would've given him the higher ground. The higher ground was _Theirs._ They shot out one tendril, nearly hitting the teen and embedding it into the wall, and pulled themselves toward him, hitting the wall hard enough this time to crack drywall. Despite the surprise of their attack, Powerman tackled Them against the stairs, arm pulled back for a punch.

But they were smarter than that, and several spikes surged from their body. Powerman recoiled quickly, "Euh – definitely _pointier_."

They punctuated his sentence with a kick to his chest and Powerman hit the floor at the bottom of the stairs. Their spider-sense tingled, and they rolled to the side as several streaks of blue light hit the spot where They'd been pinned.

They climbed the stairs, leaping onto the banister, then back on the wall, following each blast up to Nova. The boy barely managed to dodge when They lunged at him.

"And peppier," he added but wasn't fast enough to avoid the tendril that wrapped around his chest and tossed him back on the ground, where he landed on the sofa with a grunt, rubbing his helmet where it had hit the hard back. "I'm guessing too much caffeine," he groaned.

They flipped back down onto the main level, bouncing in a crouch, before running after White Tiger, who jumped at the wall and used it to flip herself backward, so she was right behind them. Their back was protected though, albeit she managed to slash the tendrils that zipped toward her. Still, They barreled onward and pushed her back. White Tiger rolled with the hit and used the momentum to propel Them over her head. They stuck to the wall easily and jumping back down, hunched so low to the ground, Their chin almost touched the floor. The heroes regrouped.

"Or," White Tiger said, standing in front of them, "Goblin improved on the original formula."

They all scattered like insects when They jumped into the fray. Iron Fist moved backward, regaining his footing, and lunged with a poised fist. But They knew his tricks now and before he could make contact, several strands wrapped around his chest They threw him into the bookcase. With him out of the way, They were free to attack the next closest.

Two tendrils wrapped around Powderman's wrists, keeping them apart when he tried to bring them together, and They pulled themselves forward and hit him in the chest, feet first. The force was enough to knock him back into the wall, and They used his body as a springboard to flip backward. As soon as Their feet touched the ground, White Tiger was on them, her deadly claws in their face, but they grabbed her arm and kicked her off. She skid across the floor, but maneuvered her body and used her arms to spring herself back up, landing on the bookshelf in a crouch. Flipping back again when They destroyed the bookshelf, she landed on the couch, rolled off, and sprinting at them once more.

But she _wasn't_ anticipating Them lifting the bookshelf up, over her head, and smashing it back on top of her. She disappeared amongst the broken piles of wood and books, hitting the ground hard.

With a shout, Nova flew at Them, using the Nova Force to shoot beams. Those blasts were most unpleasant, so when he came flying up to them, They stepped to the side and caught him around the middle. As he squirmed and wiggled in Their hold, they contemplated throwing him like they did the others but hesitated. The rest of the team was still getting to their feet and weren't prepared to launch a counter-attack yet.

Nova was open. Vulnerable. Squirming. They trilled at the feeling of having this human at Their mercy and regarded him with a cold, feral grin as sharp, razor claws grew from their finger's tips. It wouldn't take a lot to get him to bleed. Their skin was bubbling with the need. They've been fighting this whole time, but such little blood had been spilled. Their fingers twitched as they searched all the different areas they could stab and rip apart. Host was trying to fight, but the symbiote has been nice enough already.

Before they distribute the first cut, a loud " _NO_!" caught their attention. It was a familiar voice, ringing with panic and reminded them that They were here on a _mission_. They tossed Nova to the side and turned toward Harry, who was staring at them in wide-eyed horror.

They stalked forward, mouth parting to release a pleased hiss as their tendrils reached out to grab him. Harry backed up, holding his hands to his chest, palms out and eyes wide. "Stop!" he shouted and They…stopped. There was something familiar about Harry – more than the simple fact that Host knew him. Harry was more. They had a…connection. An invisible link that still tethered them together. They've been bonded before.

And he could see it in Harry's eyes. The boy was quick to catch o; he looked between himself and Them, and his eyes hardened back straightening. Host knew that look. That was the Stormin' Normin' look, Harry Osborn style.

"I said stop!" Harry repeated when They tried to grab him again. It was both frustrating and natural as they fell back, tilting Their head to listen. This was so strange. They had a mission, they needed to bring Harry back to the Goblin, but…but Harry was bonded to them _too_. Harry knew them.

"You know who I am," Harry repeated, and They trilled, excitement running through them again, driving away the sizzling pain in their veins. Harry remembered them. He remembered their bond too. "You're _Venom._ You're just…different. I don't know what my dad did, but we _still_ have a bond. You can feel it too," He held his palms out and They took an anxious step back.

Then, hesitantly, their tendrils moved forward, touching his skin. "That's right," Harry said, expression still steely and firm, and when they were faced with no resistance, the symbiote trilled again and moved over his body more eagerly. Harry was familiar. They could remember him now. They had been bonded before; they knew each other.

Goblin had called them Carnage, but he was wrong. _They_ _were Venom._

"We're friends," Harry continued, watching as the symbiote crawled up his arm and down his torso. "We're _family."_ As the symbiote reconnected to him, the red receded and their shrieks died down. There was no pain with Harry; his blood was nice and homey. His body a safe haven.

Peter Parker was where they came from. He was the original. But Harry had never turned them away. Harry had accepted them _first_.

Harry was their Host.

But…Peter Parker was their Host _too_.

In a moment of panic, the symbiote cut off the tendrils connecting them to Harry, but those over the boy's body continued to expand. They whined, a feeling of such confusion and anxiety hitting them, they took another step away. Instead of letting them retreat though, Harry burst forward and grabbed Them, knocking them both to the floor. He dug his hands into the symbiote, fingers curling as if to pry it off manually.

"Come back to me," Harry said, a twinge of desperation lacing his words, "Let _him_ go. _Please!_ Leave Peter alone, you can have me instead!"

The symbiote tried to resist. As much pain as they and their Host were in, Parker was their Host. They belonged to him. They were a _part_ of him.

But somehow, somewhere along the way, they had become a part of Harry too. It managed to hold off a few seconds longer, before its walls caved and the rest of the symbiote followed, pulling away from its original Host until Peter collapsed against the floor with a loud, pained gasp. He curled in on himself and groaned, skin a sheen of sweat the exertion of the symbiote.

He took a second or two, waiting for the ghosting remnants of the pain to leave his body, before slowly pulling himself up onto his arms, still panting heavily. He's only been bonded to a symbiote once before, but it hadn't been able to keep him locked up like that before. He hadn't been able to break free at all. Having this symbiote was like forcing something back onto him that just didn't _fit_ right anymore.

A deep, dark voice had Peter looking up again and his stomach dropped.

" **We are** _ **Venom**_ **,"** the large, looming figure standing over him said. The narrowed white eyes stared down at him, its sharp teeth glistening in the light. When it looked at Peter, still curled in on himself, breathing heavy and faced pinched from ghosting pain, its expression became one of rage. **"And we are going to END THIS!"**

A large black hand grabbed Peter by his shirt and hauled him up. "Whoa, whoa, _Harry – "_ Peter tried, but didn't get much out when he was tugged under a giant, muscly arm, and carried to the open window. Peter scrambled for leveraging, trying to pull himself away, and stammering out as much objection as he could before Venom jumped out of the building. The last thing he saw from the Osborn penthouse were the alarmed, and equally exasperated, looks of his team.

"No, not again!" Peter yelped as they hit open air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chaotic-space-cowboy from Tumblr headcanoned that the reason Carnage was shrieking so much in the episode was because Peter was in pain. I thought that was an interesting take and wanted to include it into this retelling. So, basically, when injected into Peter's body, the symbiote has a strange negative response to him, and vice versa for Peter. Seeing how the symbiote still originally came from Peter, it stays connected to him.
> 
> So, yeah, anyway, there's chapter two! :D Hope you guys enjoyed! Next chapter will be out in a few days.


	3. A Heart-To-Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I - I want to talk to Harry."
> 
> "We are lissstening."
> 
> "I want to talk to Harry, not you."
> 
> "We are the sssame."
> 
> "No, you're not!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're back with the 3rd chapter! One more chapter to go after this!
> 
> Enjoy some emotional-talking between the boys, because heaven knows they NEED it.

_Because this day couldn't get any worse,_ Peter desperately thought to himself as he was hauled from another building and the grip on his waist jolted. He instinctively clung to Harry – Venom's? – body more tightly, so he didn't fall and become human paste for Bugle to scorn for his idiocy. He still had his webshooters, thank goodness, so in the circumstances that he _did_ fall, the only thing he needed to worry about was someone spotting regular Peter Parker skedaddling from a large, goop monster with attachment issues.

Venom's grip was strong though, and very sturdy, and after a few minutes of sailing through the air, Peter was semi-confident that he wasn't going to get dropped. Still, his heartbeat a nervous rhythm when he spared a thought to what Venom's intentions might be.

They said they wanted to " _end this,"_ and Peter hoped they didn't mean by ripping out his throat and leaving his bloody carcass for SHIELD to find.

Despite the frantic clamor of his brain making the time drag endlessly, their trip was rather short-lived and in just a few minutes Harry/Venom landed on top of a large building, a good distance from Oscorp. Peter stumbled when they dropped him, and quickly regained his footing and straightened out.

"Harry, what are you-" he started and stopped, his heart jumping up his throat when he noticed just how _close_ Venom was. He backed up without thinking about it and craned his neck to meet Venom's eyes. "H-Har? You still with me?"

" **Of coursssse we are** _ **,"**_ Venom said, though their irritated scowl didn't lessen and did little to ease Peter's fears. They stepped forward and Peter stepped back, and they continued in such a pattern until Peter's back inevitably hit the wall to the stairway compartment that led into the building. Venom closed off any other escape routes from there by placing his immense arms against the walls on both Peter's sides, caging him in.

"O – okay," Peter stuttered, holding out his arms as if to keep them at bay. His hands hit the wide berth of Venom's chest and Peter quickly withdrew them again, blushing deeply. Goop monster or not, that was Harry somewhere down there. "I - I want to talk to Harry."

" **We are lissstening."**

" _Not_ Venom. I want to talk to Harry, not you."

" **We are the sssame."**

"No, you're _not_ ," Peter insisted and swallowed roughly, looking to the side when Venom's gaze became too much to handle. His arms were curled up against his chest now, fingers pinched together and knuckles white.

" _ **Peter**_ ," Peter looked up, surprised with how much that _did_ sound like Harry. Venom crouched down so they were more eye-level. Peter tried not to balk when those large white eyes settled on his. **"We are the sssame. Harry and Venom. We are lissstening** _ **.**_ **"**

Peter took a deep breath, one that rattled in his chest like a loose screw. Being so close to the symbiote put him on a sword's edge. The only time he's been this close to one was when it was either a) attacking him, or b) controlling him. His heart was dong a terrified jig in his ribs and adrenaline raced through his body like a spooked cartoon character. He felt too jumpy to handle a calm conversation. Too much like Carnage.

Venom's head cocked to the side, **"You are sscared of usss."** They said and Peter grimaced. **"Do we ssscare you like thisss?"**

Peter exhaled shakily, keeping eye-contact with the ground. "I want to see Harry."

Venom was still for several seconds, unblinking and completely motionless other than the large expanding of their chest as they breathed. Then, miraculously, they started shrinking. It's hulking mass fell in on itself, it's bugling muscles dissolving into a thinner build and the maw of teeth and tongue knitted together to create an unblemished mask. Within seconds Venom was gone and replaced by the black-Spider-Man suit that Harry donned when he first got the symbiote. The mask pulled away from his face in thin strands, revealing Harry's wavy red hair and sinfully blue eyes underneath. Peter's nerves ebb slightly and his shoulders sagged. He had to stop himself from completely engulfing the other boy in a hug.

It wasn't completely Harry, but it was better.

"Okay, you can see me," Harry said, arms still braced on either side of Peter, "What?"

"Okay, I…I know this is weird, you know, what happened, and - and with your dad kidnapping me, and I'm sorry you had to find out I'm" Peter waved his hand slightly, "you know, Spider-Man, this way. I…wish it was under better circumstances, and – and I'm just really sorry about everything. And the fact that the symbiote is back, and you're just," Peter hesitated, looking Harry over again "Are – are you feeling alright? It's not freaking you out?"

Harry took one hand from the wall to look it over as if studying a specimen he'd never seen before. "Honestly," he said, "It's not. Just," he flexed his hand into a fist, "feels like an old friend." Then he looked back at Peter, the hard edge returning in his eyes. "We'll talk about you being Spider-Man later, what did my dad want with you?"

"Ah." Peter looked down, rubbing his neck. There was no running from _this_ conversation and he didn't think he'd be lucky enough to get interrupted by the Goblin a second time. Harry and Norman's relationship was already so messed up as it was, it worried Peter to think how Harry would react to Goblin trying to "adopt" him.

"Uh…that's…that's a little more _complicated_ ," Peter said quietly, tapping his fingers together.

" _Peter_ ," Harry said, his hand coming up near Peter's face, and for a second, he thought Harry was going to tilt his chin up. It hovered in the air but never closed the distance. "Please, I need to know. Did he hurt you? Was he just _experimenting_ on you to get to me? What did he do to you?"

"He _did_ inject me with the symbiote," Peter admitted cautiously, "And he, uh, sent me out to…kill Spider-Man. Since that's me, and I wasn't going to kill myself, we – er, well, the symbiote - decided to go find _you,"_ he awkwardly poked Harry's chest, "instead. Which is why we, you know, went to Oscorp."

Harry nodded slowly. His eyes were sharp and intense, but it was so much like Norman's it left a bad taste on Peter's tongue. Harry was usually soft and nice and warm, whenever he got that cold look in his eyes it made Peter want to drag Norman back by his ears and demand to know what he's done to the real Harry. This cold intensity didn't suit him, and it left an unhappy coil in Peter's stomach.

"Why did he take you, Peter?" Harry repeated.

"He…" Peter bit his lip and said quietly, as if admitting a shameful secret, "He…called me his son."

Harry blinked and leaned back. His arms dropped to his sides and his eyebrows curved upward, "He…did?"

"Yeah, he – he said that I was is, uh, well...it was – it was something like that," Peter added guilty, feeling as if just by saying those words, he'd betrayed Harry's trust somehow.

Harry's eyebrows crashed back down into a scowl, "Of course, he did," he muttered, "He's always liked you more than me."

Peter shuffled uncomfortably, "If it's any condolence, I really don't want him to be my dad, so….are – are you mad?"

"No," Harry said on a sigh and rubbed a tired hand over his face, "I'm not mad at you, Peter. I can't help it if you're just amazing like that," Peter blushed, unsure how to take that praise, "I'm pissed at my dad. I'm never - …. he always…." He took a deep breath and stepped back, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Thing is," he chuckled bitterly, "I'm not even surprised that's why he took you. Of course, he tried adopting you, or whatever that creepy kidnapping thing was. Seems _just_ like him."

Peter leaned over, trying to get a look at Harry's face. "If…if it helps any, I really don't want to be your brother – not that there's anything wrong with, like, brothers or anything. I just don't think that's where I'd want our relationship to go…"

Harry quirked an eyebrow at that, glancing back up at him through his fingers. A stroke of red brightened his cheeks, but there was the slightest curve a smile. "Then...where do you want our relationship to go?"

Peter flushed, unable to meet Harry's eyes once more for entirely different reasons this time. "I – I just mean, I think we could be…I don't know…maybe something _more_ than friends…maybe…or just friends if that suits your fancy."

 _Suits your fancy?_ What the frick was he even saying?

"Ah, I mean, uh," Peter coughed into his fist, "We – we could, I don't know, maybe exclusively watch bad monsters' movies, or…go for walks, or – I don't know, there's this really cool place in the park. There's a squirrel infestation, but-" he knew he was babbling, but the words just didn't know where to stop.

"Peter," Peter stopped his word vomit, barely able to look up at Harry, "are you asking me to be your boyfriend?"

Peter was pretty sure he was going to die right there. If only they'd brought him there to give him a swift and painful end. He was messing everything up, wasn't he? Their entire friendship was at stake and it was because he couldn't shut his stupid mouth. He didn't want to lose it. Harry was probably the best thing that's happened to him since he started Midtown High. He was amazing, funny, and he cared, and Peter hated that it was all changing because his stupid emotions couldn't get a grip.

"I - I mean, only if you want – we don't have to, we can still be buds. Bestest of pals. Best bro's forever, or whatever, I don't – "

Harry laughed and Peter was certain he was going to drop dead. Just like that. He could feel his soul ascending through the sheer humiliation of the moment. After a few seconds though, he realized Harry wasn't really laughing at _him_.

"I can't believe this is how it happened," Harry said through his chuckles, taking a step toward Peter, "You're asking me to be your boyfriend on a roof of," he glanced around, "I don't even know _where_ we're at, after my dad just _kidnapped_ you and sent you to kill yourself. Only you, Pete."

Peter chuckled, his heart slowly lightening again, "Just my luck."

Harry smiled and leaned his head down, resting it on Peter's shoulder, the aftershocks of his giggles still bouncing in his shoulders. Peter's hands fell on his shoulders to keep him steady as his heart kicked up again.

Harry sighed near the crook of Peter's neck and a wave of goosebumps rose over Peter's arms. "Pete, I've wanted to be your boyfriend since forever now."

Peter stopped breathing. "For real?"

"Yeah, weird right? I mean, you're always late for _everything_ and you can't dress nice to save your life, but…you're so amazing, and smart, and cute, and I didn't know how to ask you without making it awkward and weird between us."

"That's what I was worried about," Peter admitted, "And…and I know you hate Spider-Man, so even the thought of dating you when you didn't know made me feel sleazy."

Harry sighed into Peter's shoulder again, but this was a sadder sound, "Pete…why didn't you tell me? I mean…I told you the moment the symbiote and I decided to be heroes. You were the only person I _ever_ _told_. Do I….Did you not trust me?"

"What? No. No, Harry," Peter grabbed Harry's shoulders and pulled him up so he could see his face, "Harry, you are the most amazing -…I didn't tell you _because_ I cared so much. I…I didn't want to worry any of you guys. Besides, I just… _really_ wanted to keep you guys safe. If anything happened to you, I…I couldn't live with myself."

"Well, did it ever cross your mind that it might've made things easier," Harry said, "I could've covered for you when you went out. If you ever got hurt, you could've come by my place – I can buy the best medical kit in the state and I'd research first aid, and – and I could've brought your homework to you and told you what you missed in class. I could've help, Pete, if you had just trusted me."

Peter sighed and closed his eyes. The look Harry was giving him was only making him feel worse. He didn't mention that SHIELD covered all his medical expenses now, and that they could whip up enough excuses to get him out of school for an entire semester. Everything Harry said, the picture he painted in Peter's mind, pulled at his heartstrings like the cords of a guitar. Before he had SHIELD to fall back to, the thought of having Harry there as his safety net warmed him down to his bones. He didn't doubt that Harry would do his best to help either. Didn't doubt it for a second.

He probably _would have_ researched First Aid and bought a medical kit to rival any local hospital. The image of Harry patching him up after rough fights, bandaging his cuts, giving his bruises soft, butterfly kisses to soothe the ache, made Peter's throat swell with emotion.

But…

"But what if I put you in danger?" Peter whispered, "Would if one of my enemies trailed me to you? Remember that day the Frightful Four attacked school? That was because _I_ led them there. You ended up in the hospital, Harry, because I put you in harm's way. If something happened to you-"

"Nothing is going to happen to me."

Peter gave him a hard look, "Did you not just hear me say you were hospitalized by a group of villains that tracked me to Midtown? Not to mention you were taken over by a goop monster created from my blood, your dad got turned into a freakish monster-thing, and the symbiote is bonded to you _again_ after we'd _just_ saved you from it. AND, let's not forget, you've been put in harm's way so SO much, that SHIELD actually has to keep tabs on you."

"Okay, when you say it like -," Harry paused with a blanch, "Wait, Venom was created from your _blood_?"

Peter waved his hand flittingly, "Yeah, that's a big ol' thing. Point is, so much has happened to you just _because_ you know me as Peter Parker. Now that you know Spider-Man, I can't help but feel like…like it'll make it _worse_."

Harry pulled Peter closer, almost into a hug but not quite. His arms were wrapped around his sides and his lips quirked up just slightly into a soft smile, "My dad is a large, green monster that rides around on a glider all day, throwing bombs at superheroes. He literally calls himself _the Goblin_. How much worse can it get?"

Peter chuckled dryly, "Never say that, Harry. First thing you learn when you put on the hero tights is that _everything_ can get worse."

Harry was quiet for a minute. Then, he asked, "And if I kissed you? Would that make things better? Or worse?"

Peter flushed and had to fight the urge to look away, "It…might," he mumbled. "make things a little bit better. Maybe."

Then Harry was leaning down, and all Peter could think was _'oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh'_ before Harry's lips touched his and his mind went blank. Every thought stopped short like his brain had short-circuited a wire and he was left with nothing but the feel of Harry's lips to center himself around.

They were soft.

Harry pulled back just as quickly, pausing to see how Peter would react. When he didn't get any protest, he swooped in again and this one didn't stop with a small peck. It deepened. Harry pressed him into the wall, his hands sliding down Peter's sides gently, and it was at moments like this that Peter remembered just how experienced Harry was in this department. He's dated quite a few people, both boys and girls, and has had plenty of time to master the art of lip-locking. In contrast to Peter, who's only ever gotten a kiss from Aunt May (on the cheek) and MJ (but they'd been naive children, so that didn't count).

To say the least, Peter was completely fine with giving Harry the lead, because aside from providing his lips, he had no idea what to do.

When Harry's lips started moving, Peter tried his best to move with him, but it was rough and they clacked teeth a few times before they found a good rhythm.

He wasn't sure how long they were going but allowed himself to sink into the moment, only coming up for air when they really needed it.

They were interrupted by a loud obnoxious cough, and they jumped apart, red-faced and breathing heavy. Peter flushed an even deeper shade of red when he realized it was _Powerman, White Tiger, Iron Fist_ , and _Nova_ standing on the other side of the roof, all with their arms crossed and hands-on-hips, wearing identical smirks that foretold the endless teasing Peter was going to endure once this was all over.

How long have they been standing there?

"You know, we came to save you from Venom, but now I'm thinking that maybe it's Venom who needs saving," Nova said, his smirk so large and sinister, Peter contemplated throwing himself off the roof.

"Yeah, but if you guys aren't done…" White Tiger said, taking a step backward as if to give them privacy.

Of which, Powerman added to rub salt in the wound, "You want us to give you a few more minutes? We can wait over there if you'd like."

Harry cleared his throat awkwardly and stepped away from Peter, putting a good, innocent distance between them. "No…no, we're good," he muttered.

Peter straightened his shirt in an effort to smooth away his embarrassment, and hoped his face wasn't as red as it felt when he said, "Alright, we're all here then. We still need to track down Goblin, so we should probably get on that."

"You sure you don't want to get on _that_ ," Nova pointed to Harry, "first?"

"Nova, I _will_ push you off this building."

He snickered in response.

Iron Fist's grin was no less cruel, but he tossed Peter his backpack, "I'm assuming you told Harry the truth, in which case, here's your costume."

Peter grabbed it out of the air and was unzipping it in a matter of seconds with a breath of relief, "Thanks, Fist." He pulled the costume out, immediately seeking out the comfort of his mask to hide the red flush still gathered on his cheeks. "I'm going to go get changed, meet me back at Oscorp in 5."

"If it's going to take you that long, I'm sure Harry wouldn't mind giving you a hand," White Tiger said as Peter turned.

"Nah, I'm pretty sure it'd take _longer_ in that case," Powerman continued easily.

Peter made a loud, groaning noise in the back of his throat and stalked over to the small utility compartment, tore open the door, and descended down the steps. Harry fidgeted on his feet, unsure if he was _actually_ supposed to follow Peter, or if he was supposed to wait. He settled on leaning against the wall, arms crossed, and trying to look as nonchalant as possible.

Powerman snorted, "Look, man, we'll head back to Oscorp. Try not to distract Webs _too much_. We've still got a villain to catch."

"Oh, sure. Yeah, you bet," Harry mumbled. Venom sighed inwardly and gave him the mercy of covering his face, so the team didn't have to see him get any redder. He appreciated it.

The team was still snickering and casting mirthful glances back at Harry as they leapt one by one off the side of the building. He watched them make their way back to Oscorp, somehow still feeling embarrassed. That was awkward. Guess, he was _technically_ introduced to Peter's team, so that was one step in the right direction, he supposed.

Were they going too fast? He and Peter hadn't even told MJ or Aunt May that they're together.

 _Are_ _we_ _even_ _together_? Harry questioned in a burst of panic. Technically, they just kissed and revealed their long-time crush on one another. But did that automatically make them a couple? Were they still deciding? Was it going to be a friends-with-benefits situation? This was so much different than the other people he's dated. They always assumed after the first date that they were an official 'thing.' But did Peter see it that way?

 **Hossst needsss to calm,** Venom said, its voice resounding in Harry's head as if someone had installed a speaker into his brain. The clarity was crisp and clear, like Venom was standing right next to him. **Peter likesss Harry. We know, we sssaw hissss thoughtsss and felt hisss emotionssss.**

"Really?" Harry asked tentatively, "Do you think he'd want to make us a thing?"

**Of courssse, why do you think he ssssought you out when him and usss were bonded?**

"He said _you_ though – or, well, whatever that other red version of you was - that Goblin would be happy with me over Spider-Man."

He could feel Venom's eyeroll. **Parker wanted to find you becausse he caresss for you. You make him feel happy and ssssafe**.

"I…I make him feel safe?"

 **Yesss**.

Harry grinned despite himself, and something pleased and warm spread throughout his chest. He didn't get a chance to contemplate on that feeling as the door opened again and Peter stepped back out, now dressed in his costume, mask on.

"I see the entourage left," he said with an exhale of relief, "They're not going to let me live this down, you know. Especially Nova, he's gonna _torture_ me."

"Heh, sorry about that," Harry rubbed his neck awkwardly.

"Don't be," Peter was feeling much more confident with the mask on and he only hesitated for a second before he gave Harry a quick peck on the cheek, "C'mon, let's go fight your crazy dad."

Harry chuckled, slipping his hand into Peter's to give it an affectionate squeeze, "Let's."

Peter squeezed back, before slipping it out and taking a running leap toward the edge of the building. He turned around briefly in the air, shot Harry a nerdy salute, before he was falling. He watched a strand of webbing latch onto the opposite building as Peter pulled himself back up. They still needed to talk about whatever _this_ was going to be, and Harry couldn't brush over the fact that Peter's been Spider-Man for nearly 2 years now without telling him.

But that would have to wait for later. Harry watched him for a moment or two, breathless, before chuckling and following in suit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't tell you how much I enjoyed writing the Parksborn kiss scene T.T
> 
> Anyway, it's time to go after the Goblin. The boys have their feelings on the table and they did the kissy-kissy, but they still got to talk some things out. Oh sure hope nothing BAD happens next chapter. :D
> 
> See you in a few days!


	4. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I just wanted to make you proud. But now I know that will never happen, will it? When did you stop caring about me? Huh, Dad? Why am I not good enough for you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter! Whoo-hoo!
> 
> Also, important information at the bottom. Enjoy the chapter tho!

As they swung, Harry kept an acute eye on Peter.

Granted, ever since little butterflies have begun sprouting in his belly whenever he looked at Peter, he's already spent time watching his friend; but there was a bit more reason behind his staring this time. He was watching the way Peter moved when he swung. It was different than how Harry did it. More controlled. Peter put more bodily effort into each swing and his movements were more fluid and agile, as opposed to Harry who mostly just used his arms and was rigid and tight.

Peter used the full power of his body, from his arms pulling him up, to his legs swinging and giving him momentum. His body was a vigorous twisting, arching performance that was so different from how it looked on TV. So few people were lucky enough to get close enough to watch and it was mesmerizing to see first-hand.

Harry did his best to mimic it, but even with Venom's help it was hard. He's come to notice that the symbiote tended to lean toward aggression in its manner – strong swings, fast movements, and powerful landings. Peter was a lot nimbler and more acrobatic; gentler upon approach and light on his feet.

Peter mentioned that the symbiote was _created_ from him somehow, but aside from their similar power-sets, Harry couldn't see how the symbiote had come from someone as gentle-seeming as Peter.

It took only a few short minutes to make it back to Oscorp – he'd been too impatient to talk with Peter to put a real distance between him and SHIELD – and Peter's team was already waiting for them there. They didn't add any further "commendations" to the compromising position they'd found Harry and Peter in, but their amusement was all-too visible on the faces which was almost as bad as any verbal teasing.

Peter, thank goodness, didn't seem to want to shed any more light back on that predicament and went straight to the matter at hand, "Alright," he gave a small cough to clear his throat, "I know where Goblin's hideout is now, thanks to that whole," he waved his hand, "kidnapping thing, but he's expecting his little science experiment to drag Spider-Man back by his webs any minute now."

"So, Goblin sent _you_ out to get _you_ ," White Tiger took the moment to clarify "You're lucky the symbiote didn't just out you altogether."

"Yeah, it's all rainbows and sparkles. Either way, if we don't do something soon, he's going to come out to see what's taking so long. We need a plan."

"Oh! I got one," Nova raised his hand eagerly, "Would if we had Harry throw you back into the hideout, he _pretends_ to be the other symbiote, so Goblin is caught off guard, then you _double team_ him."

They all stared at him in deadpan, "That sounds like something Spidey would come up with," White Tiger scoffed, crossing her arms, "Which probably means it'd go wrong instantly."

"Hey!" the aforementioned teen cried indignantly.

"Yeah man, let's try something else," Powerman agreed. "If we tried that, we could just be giving Goblin both Spidey _and_ Harry."

Sam scowled and crossed his arms, "Whatever, you guys are just jealous cause you can't think of anything better."

"Actually," Harry stepped forward, "I think Nova's idea could work. At least for a moment. If you guys follow up as backup, we can take my dad off guard."

"And what if he has those green orb things," Luke countered, folding his arms and turning to Spider-Man, "We tried backing you up this morning Pete, and we all saw how that turned out. What do you plan on doing if Goblin gets the upper hand again?"

"That won't happen," Harry insisted.

White Tiger shared a glance with the rest of her team and clapped a somewhat ambivalent hand on Harry's shoulder, "Uh...look Harry. We know you've had the symbiote, and that you've used it in combat before, but you're not even trained in this. You've held your own well enough, but we weren't exactly going all out when we've fought you," Harry made an offended face, but Tiger carried on, "Look, we've got to be careful about this. We don't want Goblin getting you _or_ Peter. You saw what Goblin turned Pete into. He'll do it again in a heartbeat."

Harry opened his mouth as if to say something, but Luke cut him off, "And we're not saying you can't handle it, man. We're just saying that we've got to take all precautions if we're going to take Goblin down."

"Besides," Iron Fist added, "your relationship with your dad is already a powerful torrent of emotions. Are you sure you're ready to face him like this?"

Harry knocked White Tiger's hand off his shoulder and stepped away from them, affronted, as if they'd personally threatened to tie him up by his toes and dangle him over the George Washington Bridge. "Hey, he's _my_ dad. I'm not sitting this out, alright! And I can fight too. I - I can do this. I _want_ to do this."

"Well, Webs," Nova turned to Spider-Man and gestured to Harry, "He's your boy toy, and you're the _'leader'_. So, I guess it's up to you."

Spider-Man might've glared at him, particularly for his wording, but that was quickly overshadowed by the weight of his sudden decision. It shouldn't be that big of a deal, really. This was _Goblin_ after all, and they could use all the help they could get. But Harry's fought his dad before and it's never turned out well.

Peter would never confront Harry about it out loud, or in public, but Harry was _extremely_ sensitive when it came to his dad. Vulnerable, even. Every time they interacted, it either resulted in Harry becoming Venom and ruthlessly attacking his dad, or Goblin trying to lure Harry to his side. It has scared Peter the number of times Harry almost caved in too.

He knew it wasn't because Harry was a bad person. He was just confused. All he wanted was the love and respect of his dad, and he wanted to be around someone who would love him back. He was desperate for his dad's approval because it's been something he's had to fight and climb his way for his entire life.

It honestly worried Peter whenever Goblin got within a mile proximity of Harry. He didn't like how much Gobby tormented and taunted his own son; fiddling around with his head like he was a machine that wasn't working right. Harry didn't deserve that treatment. He deserved more than the father Norman had become, even _before_ the Goblin serum.

But...Peter could understand Harry's side of it too. Harry could even argue that Peter has always had a personal stake when it came to the Osborn's. There were so many missions and fights that Fury ordered Peter to stay on the sidelines because of his personal involvement, and Peter never listened. He's kept secrets from Nick Fury, from his _team_ , for Harry's sake. He's defied orders and gone as far as sabotaging his team when they were ordered to bring Venomized-Harry down. It would be hypocritical of him if he didn't let Harry come along.

But, Peter couldn't deny anymore that he had... _feelings_ , for Harry. If their lip-wrestling wasn't the first clue. He didn't want Harry to get hurt. He cared for him so much, just the thought of letting him waltz into a place where his dad would be waiting made him want to lock Harry up on the Triskelion for safe-keeping.

But that wasn't fair to Harry. He didn't deserve to be locked away like some kind of delicate object.

The seconds ticked on in silence. The team shuffled impatiently, and Harry leaned over to look at Peter more squarely.

Finally, Peter threw up his hands, "I don't know, okay. _I. Don't. Know._ " He turned to Harry with a flourish, "Har, I don't want to see you get hurt. Goblin only makes you feel pain. That's all he's ever done. But...but I know you want to help too. You have a _right_ to be involved in a situation that has everything to do with you and your dad. I just..." he sighed, rubbing his head. "I don't know what call to make right now. I don't know which one is the right one. I...I just don't want him to hurt you anymore."

The ensuing silence is full of thick air and uncertainty and Peter is choking on it. He swallows thickly, forcing himself to look up into Harry's face. It's covered in the symbiote. Just a pair of white, unblinking eyes that look _similar_ to Spider-Man's design, but there's a narrowed quality to them. Something malicious and glaring. It doesn't suite Harry. It reminds Peter too much of the cold look human-Norman used to have. Something silent, but sinister. A monster lurking beneath the depths, just out of sight, but prepared to swallow him whole.

Then Harry moved forward, and Peter found himself pulled into a hug.

"Okay," Harry said, though it was tight and emotional, "Fine. I'll stay here."

Peter hesitated, before sighing and falling into the hug, wrapping his own arms around Harry. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Don't worry about it, Pete," there's something there, a bitterness that mixes in with the fondness when he says Peter's name, "I'm used to be left behind."

Okay, maybe that was a _little_ uncalled for because it pierces something in Peter's heart and makes him want to pull Harry in tighter. "How about you stay on stand-by," Peter offers, breaking the hug. "If things get too dicey and we need a quick escape, we'll call you in."

"Sure," Harry says, but Peter can tell the option doesn't sit well with him.

But for now, it's all he can offer.

Taking a breath, Peter nodded toward his team. "Let's go then, the longer we keep Goblin waiting, the more suspicious he'll get."

They nodded back, already heading toward the busted window. Peter turned back to Harry, who had moved to the side, arms crossed. His shoulders were hunched in a way that meant he was upset, and Peter reached out for him, his fingers barely grazing his shoulders.

"Hey," he said, "Are you okay?"

"M'fine," Harry muttered, but they both knew that was a lie.

Peter thought about bringing him in for another hug but wasn't sure if that'd make it any better. Was there anything he _could_ do to make this better?

His fingers dropped, "We - we should go, we don't want to keep the team waiting."

Peter had only taken a few steps toward the window when Harry's hand clamped onto his wrist, "Pete," he said, and Peter looked up at him, "Do you promise you'll call me in if you need me? You _promise?"_

Peter stared into the whites of Harry's mask, trying to find his best friends in all the black goop. He twisted their hands around so they're fingers were intertwined, "I will, Harry. As long as _you_ promise not to run in without regard for your own safety."

Nova snorted at his back, "Right, because _you always_ do that."

"Shut up, Nova! We're having a moment over here. And why are you listening in any way, you creep?"

Nova's ensuing cackle had him rolling his eyes.

"Come on, we should get going before Gobby starts to wonder what happened to his problem child."

Harry followed him to the window, watching as the rest of the team jumped out, waiting for Spider-Man to lead them to Goblin's lair. Peter gave Harry another brief look, before he dived headfirst into open air, Harry right on his tail.

It didn't take long to find Goblin's little hideout. As panicked as Peter had been while trapped as Carnage, he still knew the city like he knew his webshooters and retracing the symbiotes steps was a cinch.

They stopped a small distance from the building, the tattered circular glass window glinting in the fading light of the day as dark clouds moved in from the skyline. The weather channel had mentioned a storm moving in – what a day for the forecast to be right.

"Okay, Goblin's not gonna expect a full-frontal attack," Peter said, peering over the building ledge, "but he's got home-field advantage."

"Should we lure him out?" Nova asked, staring at the building as if it were a particularly hard level to a video game.

"And endanger everyone out _here_?" Tiger said, "I don't think that's a good idea."

"She's right. Best we keep this fight contained. He may have the home field, but he is bigger than us. It'll be more cramped for him."

"Speak for yourself," Powerman muttered.

Peter spared him a glance, " _Anyway_ , here's the plan. I'll go in first, maybe let him think his little spawn dragged me there or something, and you guys follow me in. Don't give him any time to think about what's happening, we need to hit him hard and fast. Nova, you're first. Blind him with your sparky powers and Powerman will follow-up and knock him off his feet. After that, it's just a matter of keeping him down and not relenting. If this goes right, we'll knock him out right in the beginning, call up SHIELD, and have a wonderful rest of the day."

Nova snorted, crossing his arms, "Yeah, or the _opposite_ , where he doesn't go down, punches us back, and hands our butts back to us. You know, like what usually happens."

"Really not helping, Nova."

Said Buckethead shrugged innocently, "Just keeping us practical."

White Tiger gave a short laugh and rapped her fingers against his helmet, "You? Practical? Yeah, as likely as Webs doing laundry more than once a month."

Harry turned to Peter with a stare, "You don't do laundry more than once a month?"

Peter glowered at him, "Hey, you don't even _do_ your own laundry, you can't judge me."

"Too late."

Peter swiped his hands through the air, "Okay, okay, we've got to focus. Powerman, when I give the go-ahead, allioop me into the building. Got it?"

A strong hand curled around the nape of his neck and Powerman picked him up with ease, "Got it."

"Everyone else ready?"

They shot him a thumbs up.

"Harry?"

"Yep, I'm on standby," Harry said, but Peter could tell he was forcing the enthusiasm in his thumbs-up. Peter didn't have time to dwell on that, or the chance to really allow the feelings of intense guilt eat away at him as he said, "Okay, Luke-" before he was being thrown into the air.

"I DIDN'T SAY GOOOOOO!" Peter screamed, and the next thing he knew he was crashing through the shattered glass window, skidding across the floor, and stopping in front of a massive green foot.

Groaning, he followed it up till he was staring into a pair the cruel yellow eyes and a large grin full of sharp teeth and promises of pain.

"Look what we have here?" His rough voice rumbled, as he turned more directly toward Peter, "Spider-Man, right where I want you," and before Peter could even get up on his knees, that same green foot came up and slammed down into him, pinning his chest to the ground, "underfoot."

Peter groaned again. Bruises - not the best way to start off a plan, not to mention there was a rather large disgusting foot pushing him into an equally gross floor. Maybe he should've volunteered Luke to be the bait - he was the one with invulnerable skin. He wouldn't be in danger of catching some funky foot disease.

A noise grabbed Goblin's attention and he looked up, eyes brightening as if prepared to greet a returning war-hero, only for that smug look to twist into something confused, which quickly turned into pained as a bright flash of light slammed directly into his face.

He tittered, rubbing at his face, and Peter used the distraction to push him off and flip back onto his feet.

"Nice to see you too, _Gobby_."

Nova flew in, using one arm to blind Goblin and the other to toss Powerman through the air, where the invulnerable teen tightened his fist and slammed it into Goblins unprepared form. The force of the blow was enough to knock Goblin clean off his feet, and for a happy, hopeful moment Peter thought they'd done it.

Simple, easy, and effective.

His paradigm quickly shattered when Goblin sat up, looking disgruntled, but not in the least beat down. His green face was twisted into something snarling and angry, like an angry dog, "What is this?"

"It's a surprise attack," Peter replied, " _Surprise!_ "

Powerman grunted and tried to hit Goblin again, but this time the villain caught his fist and tossed him over his shoulder as if he were an empty soda can.

"What did you - why..." Goblin paused and his eyes narrowed, lips curling back, "What did you do to my creation?"

"Oh, you mean that peppy little guy that jumped me?" Peter said, "The kid that you _kidnapped_ and injected with a symbiote? Yeah, got him a little help - didn't think spending so much time around you was good for his health."

Goblin growled, his shoulders hunching and his fists baring their claws in a way that meant he was gearing up to fight. "You will pay for what you did to my son!"

"That wasn't your son," White Tiger said, jumping down from the rafters, "That was a scared kid you abducted off the street."

Peter glowered internally. He hadn't been _that_ scared.

"He was my son!" Goblin roared back, "And you will not keep him from me."

"Honestly, Gobby, that's the best thing we _could_ do for him," It was weird talking about himself, but he couldn't exactly disagree with his point either. Peter would feel a lot better if Goblin was always at an arms-length. Or a mile-length. Or if Goblin just packed up and decided to live on the moon - he wasn't picky.

"Besides," Nova said, flying up around Goblin's other side, "You already have a son, freak-face. Harry Osborn, red hair, about yeh-high."

Goblin snarled up at him, looking angrier than before - if that were possible. "Don't speak that name! He was a _disappointment_. A mistake blessed with the Osborn genes. He is no son of mine!"

Peter glanced nervously at the broken window, knowing Harry was waiting on just the building opposite, and that with the comm Iron Fist had given him, was hearing every word. But his worry was only matched by his own anger.

"How can you _say_ that?" He demanded, "Harry loved you. He _still_ loves you. How twisted can your heart be if you can't love him back?"

Goblin made a hysteric laughing noise, looking down at Peter as if he had the simplest mind in the world. "Love him back? I loved him before he showed me what a pathetic waste he became. Maybe if he'd proven himself, he'd be more deserving of love."

Peter made an angry noise and lunged at him, landing a solid hit right on that stupidly infuriating grin. "You," punch, "Are," punch, "The," punch, "Worst," _punch,_ "Father ever!" punch, "Now," punch, "Pass," punch, "Out," punch, punch, "Already."

Goblin grabbed his arm, squeezed, and promptly slammed Peter into the wall, before bringing him back and slamming into the floor. He punctuated his attack with a heavy foot falling on Peter's back, and Peter might've shouted if his lungs were wheezing for air. He could feel his ribs straining under the pressure; the painful push of his bones as they threatened to snap.

"No, I'm a reasonable father," Goblin correct.

"Get off him!" White Tiger growled, kicking Goblin in the side so he leaned off Peter. Peter swung an arm over his ribs and Iron Fist stopping briefly to help him to his feet, as White Tiger pressed her advantage. Nova swooped down with her, firing in Goblin's face when he tried to aim a voltage shock at Tiger.

Peter took a moment to assess any injury. No cracked ribs. Maybe a little bruising, but they'd heal up in no time. He and Iron Fist hustled forward to help.

The lab was getting trashed in the wake of the fight, more so when Goblin grabbed Nova by his ankle and swung him into the cabinet of chemical vials and jars. The Nova Force would protect him from the chemicals, Peter hoped. They didn't need Sam going all goop-monster on them too. Besides, chemical burns were no joke.

When Powerman came charging at him from behind, Goblin landed a solid kick to Tiger's middle, then turned and grabbed Powerman by the face and unleashed a strong surge of electricity. He screamed under the assault and Iron Fist wasted no time in lighting his fists and planting them right in Goblins middle in a ferocious punch.

The villain flew back from the impact, and Iron Fist helped Powerman back up when he slumped on his feet, groaning.

Why couldn't plans against Goblin ever go well with minimal injury to his team? Was that really too much to ask?

Peter jumped at Goblin, hoping to catch him at a disadvantage, but Goblin was prepared and caught him by his torso. His grin was vicious and serrated as he slammed Peter down on the very table he'd been strapped to not even an hour ago and charged up his gloves again.

Electrical burns were no stranger to Peter, but the sensation of electricity firing through his body, snapping from nerve-ending to nerve-ending in a painful, crackling, wave was never a pleasant one. He back arched unwilfully and Peter realized, through the burning of hair and crackling of electricity, he was screaming.

The next thing he knew, there was a crash of glass and a thud, and suddenly Goblin was being thrown off.

" **Get off him**!" A deep, snarling voice roared and Peter glanced up at the pair of large, broad black shoulders in front of him with a debilitated expression.

"Harry?" he groaned, stifling the urge to just lay back on the table and sleep. He's handled his fair share of electrocution, but that didn't make it hurt any less. Still, it wasn't the worst he'd ever received, he could shake this off.

Goblin pulled himself out of the wreckage of monitors and cabinets, his grin replaced with a snarl. "Venom," he growled.

" **Yess, Father,"** Venom growled, his voice dark and riddled with bitter resentment. " **I'm here to** _ **prove**_ **myssself,"** he took a giant step forward, shoulders hunching with his hands out and claw-like fingers braced, **"By ridding the world of** _ **you**_ _!"_ His shoulder jerked outward and his arm grew like a tree branch on steroids, slamming Goblin back into the wall.

All humor was gone. Instead of addressing Venom's threat, Goblin thrust out his hand and shouted, " _OBEY_ symbiote! Come to me."

The symbiote must've still harbored a bit of fear for Goblin; a small, inherent push to listen to him, as the black mass of Venom's body began to tremble and with a strained grunt, he inched toward Goblin, much to his own chagrin. He stopped in front of Goblin, bowed down on his knees and Goblin's grin was back.

"Better. Now -" before he could issue a command, a black tendril curled around his hand and Venom swung Goblin over his head and toward the opposite end of the room with a violent snarl. This time, Goblin managed to land on his feet and he curled the tendril around his arm, yanked Venom toward him and landed a solid, wince-inducing punch to his head.

"You _will obey_!" he declared, now shoving his fist straight into Venom's goopy chest with electricity surging from his fingers. Venom writhed and shrieked, body convulsing as the symbiote struggled to get away. Somewhere in the growling, shrieking mess, Harry was screaming too.

It snapped Peter back to reality, and he was on his feet, jerking Goblin away from his son before he even realized he was moving.

"That's enough!" he shouted.

Goblin snarled at him, "Working together, then?" he demanded, "I would've thought such alliances were below you. Did you have him waiting for you outside? Harry always was so good at following orders like a dog."

"Don't talk about him like that," Peter growled, but was unable to say anything further as Goblin started firing at him,

"What's it to you, Spider?" Goblin questioned, "Why are you so concerned for my _former-_ -son anyway? Aside from your basic desire to protect, you seem awfully invested in Harry."

"Maybe because he's a good guy and his dad's an absolute _maniac!"_ Peter shouted back.

Venom was back on his fight by then and grabbed Goblin's firing arm, shoving him away hard enough that he landed on his side in a heap. Peter dropped on Goblin's massive shoulder, poking his grotesque head.

"And yeah, against you, I probably would make many such alliances."

Goblin swung out to hit him, but Peter jumped safely away. Goblin lumbered his feet and Peter grabbed one of the electrical gloves and yanked it so Goblin lost his balance again. The villain hit the floor with a grunt and Venom was in front of him, prepared to strike the final blow, but Goblin lifted his other hand and set off a particularly strong blast of electricity. More juice pumping into this attack than the others.

Venom shrieked in return, the electricity powerful enough for tendrils of the black withering symbiote to uncurl and reveal Harry's screaming face, lit up by the yellow crackling glow of the gloves.

" _ **DAD, STOP!"**_ his voice was so pained, it felt like a stab in the gut.

It must've startled Goblin too because he recoiled and the electricity cut off instantly. The moment it stopped, Venom crashed back around Harry, forming the colossal being once more and he punched Goblin.

It brought Goblin back to reality and he pulled a scowl back over his face. He grabbed the web-line still attached to his shoulder and pulled, pulling Peter along with it. He threw Peter into Venom before tearing it off and making a break for his glider.

Nova intercepted him with several well-placed blasts, and when Goblin had to step away from to avoid him, he sent one mega beam at the tech, completely frying its motors, engines, and systems. Goblin roared in outrage and threw a monitor laying on the ground at Nova, who yelped and dodged.

Powerman was up again and not looking too happy about getting his brain fried. "Alright, Goblin. No more pulling punches," he hit the villain hard, followed by another punch from Iron Fist, then White Tiger, and he fell back on the ground, if not unconscious than at least stunned for the moment.

Peter webbed his limbs down just in case.

"Chew on _that_ , Gobby," he jeered, "It's over."

Venom was walking toward Goblin, his claws sharpening in a way that didn't look very promising.

" **It'sss not over yet,"** he said, stopping in front of Goblin. He lifted his claws, but Peter shot a web-line and pulled his hand away before he did something he might regret later.

"Whoa, easy Harry," he tugged on the line a little more forcefully when Harry's claws didn't drop, "It's okay. We've won. We'll call up SHIELD and we can take your dad into custo - _WHOA_ -"

Venom yanked on the web-line and grabbed Peter by the front of his costume. On instinct, Peter latched onto the giant hand to steady himself, staring widely into Venom's snarling face. "H-Harry?"

" **You don't underssstand,"** Venom said, and Peter could hear the slip of desperation putting a tremor in his tone. A window to Harry's voice, riding just beneath the heavy drone of Venom's bass. **"It'ss not over - it'ss** _ **never**_ **over - until he'sss GONE! You heard him! You heard what he said about usss**!"

Peter curled his hand more tightly around Venom's giant knuckles, hoping that Harry might feel it through the miles of goop separating them. "I know," he said, "I _know._ It sucks, Harry, but _please_ think about this. You can't just kill him. Your dad wasn't the best, even before he became Goblin, but this serum is making him sick. Please, you've gotta-" a blast interrupted him, barely missing them both by centimeters.

"Touching, Spider-Man," Goblin drawled, pulling the webs apart and lumbering to his feet. _How was he still going?_ He pointed his gloved hand at Venom, grin becomes something cruel and sadistic, "But I can't take care of my own _mess."_

Peter heard the heavy inhale; felt Venom's grip tighten; saw the way his lips pulled back into a hair-raising snarl, giving a perfect view of his serrated teeth. Peter desperately scrambled to get a hold of Harry, grabbing his wrist and his forearm.

"Harry-"

But Venom shook him off, dropping him back on the floor with nothing but a murderous look toward the monster that had once been his father. Right as Venom lunged, Peter shot a web at his arm, pulling it back, as another blast exploded next to him. He glared at Goblin.

"Okay, do you _want_ me to let him kill you, then? Seriously, _not helping!_ "

Snarling again, Venom lurched his webbed arm forward, pulling Peter along with it as he threw a punch and tried to shove his claws through Goblin's gut. Peter found himself dropped right in the middle of their fight and did a little frantic dance in an effort to avoid getting skewered.

The rest of the team was quick to jump in, maneuvering between the two giant, brawling beings in an attempt to separate them.

"Stop this," Iron Fist tried, blocking a hit from Venom, "Harry, you mustn't let the influence of the symbiote control you. Steel your mind."

" **SSSSHUT UP!"** Venom roared and several tendrils latched onto the monk, throwing him across the room. He kicked Powerman away, while Goblin fought off White Tiger and Nova by throwing them into each other and tossing them aside. A particularly powerful punch from Venom had Peter stumbling back, rubbing his jaw.

This wasn't working. Harry was too far gone in his anger to listen to reason. Peter knew that he was hurt by Goblin; he was hurt by every cruel act and sinister word Norman had given him over the years. But somewhere in there, Peter knew Harry stilled loved his dad, and while that might be strange considering how he's been treated, Peter knew it would destroy him inside if he did kill his father. As soon as the adrenaline wore off and he had a clearer mind, it'd eat away at, annihilating him from the inside out.

Peter refused to let that happen. He needed to get Harry to see _reason_. But how? He looked at Peter and all he saw was Spider-Man – a hero he didn't even _like_ this morning.

Huh…so maybe he had to show him that he wasn't just Spider-Man and that Peter Parker was here too.

Goblin had Venom pinned and was giving no mercy in his beating.

"C'mon, Harry," Goblin crowed, "We both know you don't have it _in you_." He grabbed the top and bottom of Venom's jaws and pried them apart, in a way that would've broken any other person's jaw, but another face grew out of Venom's throat and snapped at Goblin. Venom tossed Goblin off and stormed toward him.

The black bristled face pulled away to reveal Harry, blue eyes glaring, red hair mussed. "I just wanted to make you proud," he said. He sounded so hurt, so _desperate_. So much pain laced in with every word. "But now I know that will _never_ happen, will it? When did you stop caring about me? Huh, _Dad_? Why am I not _good enough_ for you?" He looked away slightly to hide his misty eyes and trembling voice. He didn't expect an answer.

But when he looked back, he was glaring in full, righteous fury. "And if I can't make you proud," the symbiote knit together again, forming Venom's face as he growled, " **Then** _ **I'll just make you go away!**_ **"**

He lifted his claws again, forming them into sharp points. But before he could do anything with them, Peter said, "Harry," and Venom paused.

He didn't say it loud. Didn't shout. Didn't push forth the confidence he tried to build as Spider-Man. It was soft and earnest like he was talking to a friend.

Because he _was_. He was talking to Harry. His best friend. The boy's he's loved probably ever since their first terrible-monster-movie-night. The boy that he wanted to laugh with, and hold, and watch crappy movies with and go out on dates (and probable – maybe – _definitely –_ kiss again).

Venom turned, looking toward him, and Peter could see his expression soften, just a little.

"Stop," Peter said, "You don't need to do this." He was still dressed as Spider-Man, still wearing his mask, but he tried to push as much Peter Parker into it as possible. Reaching for his best friend the way he knew how.

Venom stared at him, a furrow digging between his large white eyes. He made a low growling sound as if arguing with himself, before he grunted, hissed, and grabbed Peter with a long black tendril, slamming him into the wall – cracking the mortar with his back.

Peter didn't let it deter him.

"I know you've been hurt, Harry," he said, staring into those white eyes that dragged shivers down his spines. The only thing holding him up was the large, monstrous hand pinning him to the wall, his feet not even touching the floor, "And I know a lot of people have let you down too. _I've_ let you down. But we can't give up on the people we care about. You didn't give up on Peter Parker...you didn't give up on _me_ ," Peter dropped his voice so only Harry could hear, "And I won't give up on _you_ , Har. I never will. Please...please come back to me."

Venom looked to the side, glaring at nothing. Peter couldn't see the internal war waging in his head, but he knew it was happening.

 **"He's a** _ **monster,"**_ Venom tried, and looked down, staring at his own reflection in the broken glass. " _ **I'm**_ **a monster."**

"No!" Peter said, firmly, and he grabbed that big, fanged jaw so he was forced to look at Peter, " _No,_ that _suit_ is making you act like this. You are a good person, Harry. You're a great friend. Probably the best friend anyone could ask for, and if Peter was here right now," his voice dropped slightly, earnestly, "He would agree with me. You're his _best friend_. You're more than his family. And...and maybe he wants a little something more -" he glanced wearily at Goblin, who still looked unconscious at the moment, but you never could tell when he was faking. "Peter - uh, confided in me after we got the symbiote off him. He's worried about you, Harry. He wanted me to tell you that he's sorry for leaving you alone, and he's sorry you had to carry this burden without him. He...he wants to make it right with you if you will give him the opportunity to do it."

Venom was silent, drinking in Peter's words. He looked down at his reflection, back at Peter, over at Goblin, then back at Peter again. The team waited with bated breath, in case they needed to intervene at the first sign of murderous intent.

"Harry," Peter whispered, and Venom looked back at him, "Please come back to me and let me make it _right_."

Slowly, Venom let Peter go so he softly landed back on his feet. He looked over at Goblin again, then down at his own two hands as if imagining what he'd almost done.

He looked back at Peter before he started shrinking down. The tongue slid away, the mouth knit itself back together, and he shed several tons of muscle until it was Harry again, wearing the black hero costume from before. He took a deep breath, hands clenching, jaw tight.

"You right," he said in a strangled voice, "I...I don't want to give up on him yet. Maybe he won't ever love me, but..." he looked over at Spider-Man, "maybe his love isn't all that matters."

Peter tried not to melt into a muddle on the floor.

Harry pulled him into a tight hug, squeezing as if terrified that Peter would pull a Houdini and disappear. "Thanks," he said, "Thanks for calming down and..and for everything..." He was still stiff, voice stifled and tight, but he was clinging onto Peter so desperately that Peter didn't dare let go.

Peter returned the hug and he was definitely _not_ about to cry.

"Very touching" a voice sneered, and Peter groaned. Goblin was sitting back up, staring at the two of them with an intrigued look. Maybe that hug had lasted a bit longer than it should have.

"Dad, give it up," Harry said, "We've got you outnumbered, and your gliders broken. You've got nowhere to go."

"On the contrary, Harry, I have many places I could go. But that's beside the point," he was on his feet, "This has been an interesting experience," he glanced between Harry and Peter, " _Very_ interesting. But I better get going now."

Peter eased into his crouch, "You're not going anywhere, Goblin."

Goblin merely grinned. He pushed a button and his glider jerkily, yet very quickly, flew over to him, shuddering and smoking so bad it was almost sad. Peter wanted to point out that that thing wouldn't even survive a trip to the hot-dog stand down the street when Goblin reached in and pulled out a tank of some kind. Before any of them could move, he smashed it into the ground at their feet and it exploded in a hot, fiery mess.

They all were blown back, hitting different parts of the room, and by the time they were back on their feet, coughing and swiping through the smoke, _Goblin_ had done a Houdini and disappeared. Flames were quickly getting higher, fueling itself on the broken chemical vials littering the room.

"We need to get out of here," Peter shouted, gesturing to the window, "Single file, let's-" Harry suddenly yelped and Peter turned to see Goblin emerging from the smoke and pulling Harry up after him as he scaled the top scaffolding.

" _GOBLIN!_!"

Harry glared at the gruesome green face that had once been his dad, baring his teeth behind the mask. "L - let go! I'm not afraid of you anymore!"

Goblin simply tilted his head. He was wearing an expression Harry couldn't read. He brought Harry closer and said, "Maybe there's something to you after all. Your father would be...proud of you today."

Harry stopped his struggling to stare at the Goblin in stunned silence. He searched those yellow eyes, looking for a trace of the man he'd once known.

He glared, "Tell my father that I don't need his approval anymore."

Goblin didn't have anything to say to that. He looked at Harry with that unreadable expression, then relaxed his fingers and suddenly Harry was falling. He didn't say anything though, he stared up at the Goblin, his moment of bravado slipping.

Faintly, he knew that he should stop his descent, but it didn't matter because a moment later someone was grabbing him and Harry instinctively clutched the red and blue fabric. The sudden clash of color snapped Harry out of his daze and he looked over at Spider-Man, who had caught him in his descent and seemed to be almost _cradling_ him in his arms now.

"Harry? Harry are you okay? Did he hurt you? What'd he say to you?"

His concerned babbling continued and the sharp icy unease Harry was feeling, the sensation of seeking approval and denying it at the same time clashing together, faded. Melting into the background as he focused on the heat of Peter's body and the strong, secure hold of his arms.

Harry curled his arms around Peter's neck, pulling him into a hug again, and Peter's babbling stopped short as he, very slowly - and very concerned - returned it.

"Not that I don't endorse hugs, but are...are you okay?"

"I"m fi-" Harry started, but paused, "No..., no, I'm not. But...but I'm not doing bad either."

"Oh," Peter turned into him slightly, deepening their hug, "Well...that's better than nothing, right?"

Harry laughed and nodded, "Yeah, probably."

They both relaxed into the other's embrace. Harry watched as the rest of the team attempted to follow after the Goblin. He knew Peter should be with him, but he couldn't help but feel grateful that he stayed.

"You know...we should probably get out of here before we get lung cancer or something."

Harry laughed but agreed.

* * *

"Annnnd, he got away, didn't he," Peter grumbled, already seeing the look Nick Fury was giving him as he climbed down the steps of the building. "Ugh, but we _trashed_ him."

"Yeah, and so are we, Web-Nerd!" Nova glowered, rubbing his aching muscles. "I didn't see _you_ going after him while you were getting all lovey-dovey with Osborn."

Peter flipped him a gesture and he returned it in kind.

"Regardless, this was far from a loss," Nick assured, "We've obtained custody over one of Goblin's hideouts and there's a chance it can lead us to any other places he might be using as cover. However," his one eye glanced over at Harry, who was standing off to the side, back in his normal clothes, and looking up at the storm clouds overhead. "We're still in debate on whether or not young Osborn there should be permitted to keep the Venom symbiote. He's lashed out with it on more than one occasion and has put countless people in danger with his outbursts. It might be better to keep it as far from him as possible, considering their history."

Peter held up his hands, "All understandable precautions. But instead of just _taking_ it from him, maybe you could, I don't know, _ask_?"

Nick Fury regarded him coolly, "And what are the chances of young Osborn giving it up?"

That Peter hesitated at and he rubbed the back of his neck, making a so-so gesture, "Eh...50/50? 40/60, maybe? I don't know, they seem kind of attached, but I don't...I don't really know much about it..."

Fury glanced at Harry again, then back at Peter, "Well, I'm making it _your_ mission to figure it out and report back to me. We'll leave Osborn for _now_ , but the moment he shows open signs of hostility with the symbiote, we will be forced to detain him. We _will_ also have him under heavy surveillance, especially now that he knows who you are."

Yeah, Peter saw that one coming. But he was too exhausted, and far to achy, to really argue for the moment. Instead, he made a tired shrugging gesture as if to say, ' _what can you do_?' that Nick Fury raised an eyebrow at him.

"Your backpack is over on the steps," was his reply. "Rest up and keep an eye on Osborn."

Peter made a salute and grabbed his backpack, "Yes sir," _it'd be my pleasure_ , he added silently and turned toward Harry.

As he walked past him, he said, "Wait for me. I'm gonna go change," then disappeared into an alley a little farther off to get into his civvies. With SHIELD in the area, blocking off the premise and likely combing through all the video feed that might be watching, he didn't need to worry about getting caught.

By the time he was finishing with the last button, it was starting to rain. He stuffed the dirty costume into his backpack, slung it over his shoulder, and hurried back out into the street.

A new limo had pulled up for Harry, and Peter breathed in relief when he saw the other boy waiting outside for him, despite the increasing downpour. Peter approached him, smiling somewhat awkwardly, "Give a bud a ride?"

"And do what?" Harry asked, though there was a small, almost excited tilt to his head.

Peter smiled, "I don't know, hang out...or something..."

Harry raised his eyebrow on the ' _or something'_ part, but he didn't look like he was really objecting to it either. A small smile tugged at his lips and he opened the door with a sigh, "Hop in."

Peter grinned and did so.

He claimed a spot and wasn't at all troubled when Harry didn't take the opposite seat and instead sat next to him. They didn't talk at first as the driver pulled into traffic, but Peter noticed that Harry had already closed the window separating them.

After a moment, Peter cleared his throat and said, "Har...thanks for not giving up on me."

Harry looked a little surprised at that and quickly looked away, cheeks going red. "Same," he muttered, "Thanks for not giving up on me either."

He glanced down at Peter's backpack, and his soft smile dropped, no doubt understanding just what red and blue costume was hiding inside. For the longest time Harry hated Spider-Man. Peter wondered what he was thinking now.

He chewed nervously on his lip for a moment, "I'll explain everything," he promised, gesturing to the backpack, "As soon as we go...wherever it is were going, I'll explain everything."

Harry hummed in response, and to Peter's relief and happiness, he leaned back and put his head to rest on Peter's shoulder. He closed his eyes. "I'd appreciate that."

Peter smiled and found himself tracing the lines of Harry's lips. He thought back to the building, feeling Harry's body pressed against his; the feel of his lips and the _skill_ Harry had with them. He flushed at the thought.

Where were they headed after this? Something more than just their relationship before? He hoped for it with every beat of his heart, but at the same time, the prospect terrified him. If they really did end up as _more,_ there would be no going back to the way things were before.

And maybe...

Maybe that wasn't so bad.

Feeling a burst of courage, Peter let his hand slip down into Harry's, and his heart thumped when Harry's hand closed around his in return. Sighing, smiling for all that he was worth, Peter lay his head on top of Harry's, listening to the patter of rain on the windows and the distant echo of thunder.

Neither saw the large, shadowed figured watching the car drive off from the top of a building ledge, or the way its yellow eyes tracked their progress through the traffic.

Goblin watched them, heedless of the rivulets of water rolling off his huge frame. "Interesting indeed," he rumbled as the car disappeared around the corner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHY DO I LEAVE THINGS WITH CLIFFHANGERS? WHY?
> 
> I'm was like, "okay, this is going to be a ficlet. Don't get attached. Tie it back into the main story of the show so you don't get attached" – but dangit I've gotten attached. Why do plots have to sneak up on me like this? No, no, no, no – I already have too many fics to work on.
> 
> LOL anyway, hope you enjoyed this FINAL chapter that shouldn't have ended with a cliffhanger, but I can't help it because I'm me and I don't know when to stop.
> 
> Man, I love Parksborn SOOOOOO much. It's so cute. Spideypool will be my forever ship, but dang if Parksborn doesn't tug at my heart-strings.
> 
> You can probably expect more content with this ship from me because I'm that much in love, but I might be going inactive over this next week. I'm very likely going to be moving out of my parent's house this weekend and that shit's scary – but I also REALLY need my own space (parents aren't too happy with the idea, but whatcha gonna do?). So, yeah, moving out will be a big thing and I might be inactive for a bit as I settle in.
> 
> Also – HAPPY VALENTINES DAY! 3

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, guys, I was originally going to post this as one huge one-shot, because the final draft reached 16,000+ words, but I decided to split off into chapters. The entire one-shot is already written, so you don't have to worry about long breaks between updates for this story
> 
> The next chapter will be out in a few days.
> 
> Anyway, hoped you enjoyed the first chapter! As you can see, there are several similar elements to the original episode in this story, I just added my own bits and pieces as I went (and because I enjoy exploring their thoughts during the events of the episodes.) There will be more similarities to the episode as we go on, but there will also be some very new scenes that I've added because I can, and I wanted to, and I did.
> 
> See you next update! :D


End file.
